


Hidden Agenda

by ARtheBard



Series: JEmily Forever [26]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARtheBard/pseuds/ARtheBard
Summary: In the aftermath of the Norfolk case, the team is being called before a committee to decide their future as a team and in the Bureau. But is the Norfolk case the real reason for the trial or is someone trying to get classified information under the guise of this action? One person will pay the price for their success as a team but who will it be? (Like the "It Takes A Village" tv episode, this will flash back and forth from the hearing to the days leading up to it.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Thursday, 8:49 a.m., Conference Room at The Hoover Building in D.C.**

“So you are saying the NCIS agent is to blame for the shooting of Agent Jareau?”

“No, sir, I did not say that. My report states the facts. Agent Brewster separated from my team to investigate on her own. She did not alert us when she found the door to the basement, nor did she signal us when she first saw Agent Prentiss. That delay gave Hank Beamer time to attack and bind her, as well as move Dr. Reid from the dumbwaiter to the room where Prentiss and Brewster were being held.”

Hotch had taken his place in front of the committee at exactly 8 a.m. From the minute the chairman had started speaking he had questioned every bit of Hotch’s official report. More than once he had stopped just short of accusing Hotch of falsifying the report to protect the BAU. Hotch had expected no less.

“Chief Hotchner, didn’t you think it completely reckless to send a pregnant agent undercover? Especially one who had recently had to deal with trauma associated with a previous undercover operation?”

“Agent Prentiss had been cleared for full duty by a FBI psychiatrist. Additionally, she sought help with a doctor specializing in PTSD. Had she shown any hesitation at all regarding the assignment I would not have allowed her to go forward with the cover. As to her being pregnant, this was a low risk operation. We have no idea how the covers for her and Dr. Reid were blown.”

“A low risk operation,” the chairman says condescendingly. “Getting captured by the killer and nearly shot doesn’t sound low-risk to me.”

Hotch sits forward. “Risk is calculated at the time the operation is planned. Though you try to plan for all eventualities there are still unknowns in every situation. The plan was to get the agents to a safe house where we could draw the unsub in. For reasons we will never know, he broke his M.O. and went after them at the contest instead of waiting for Sunday as he had with previous victims.”

“I see.” The man shuffles around several papers in front of him. “Now, the killer was not the only one that ended up dead that night. How did the bar owner, the killer’s brother, also end up dead?”

“He reacted badly to the death of his brother. He pulled a firearm and aimed in our direction. Agents Rossi, Jareau and I all fired. He was able to get one shot off before we stopped him.”

“Ah, yes. One shot. Agent Jareau got quite lucky.”

“Yes, she did.”

“Which brings me to my next question, how wise is it to have two members of your team married?”

“Very wise. They have never once put their marriage ahead of the job. They have carried themselves with a professionalism even I admire. I’m not sure I could have been as strong in the same situations that they have been in.”

“Well, that’s all very sweet. But tell me, Chief Hotchner, would your team have spent 2 solid weeks hunting down Ian Doyle if Agents Jareau and Prentiss _weren’t_ married?”

“Yes,” Hotch answers without hesitation. “If Doyle had taken any member of my team or any other agent in the Bureau, we would have worked just as hard to bring them home.”

“Really? So you weren’t pressured by Agent Jareau to waste time and resources on what could have been a body recovery operation?”

Hotch stiffens. “Never, sir. If I hadn’t been convinced we would bring Agent Prentiss home alive I wouldn’t have worked 24 hours a day for 2 weeks trying to find her. We all believed she was coming home. We worked with other departments to track down every possible lead we could until we found her.”

“I see. And are you willing to bring your case files to this hearing?”

“No, sir. They have since been coded classified. Without proper authorization I cannot release them.”

“Even if it means your badge, Chief Hotchner?”

“Even if, sir,” Hotch states definitively.

The chairman sits back. He glances at one man, a trained profiler, who gives a slight nod. Hotch was telling the truth. The chairman sighs.

“You’re dismissed for now, Chief Hotchner. I remind you that you cannot discuss the contents of this hearing with anyone on your team. Additionally you will make sure you are available should further questions arise.”

Hotch nods. “Understood, sir.”

He gets up and heads out of the hearing room. It was a witch hunt. And if Hotch plays his cards right, the only one getting burned at the stake would be him. He runs a hand through his hair.

“Sanctimonious son of a bitch,” he mutters as he waits for the elevator. As he waits, he glances back down the hall to see a door open and a man escort Emily into the hearing room. He had wondered who would be next up. He is surprised.

“ _I thought they would go after JJ next_ ,” he thinks to himself.

When the elevator door opens he steps in, knowing it is likely he will be back here before they are done with their investigation. He can only pray the hearing ends quickly and his team (his former team?) can get back to their normal lives.

He pulls a key out of his pocket and stares at it. Time to get the hell out of here for now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thirteen days earlier…Saturday after the Blown Operation**

Emily feels a feather light touch on her cheek. She slowly opens her eyes as JJ runs her knuckles slowly down the brunette’s face. Emily sits up and stares into blue, groggy eyes. They are still the most beautiful eyes she has ever seen.

“Jennifer,” Emily whispers.

“Hi,” JJ croaks, her mouth dry.

“Hold on a second, baby,” Emily says.

She slowly eases herself out of bed, holding the side for a second as her head swims a bit. Finally she stands up completely and moves to the side table to get a cup of water for JJ. She brings it to her wife, using the remote to lift the bed up a bit to make it easy for the blonde to drink. She hands her the cup.

“Just a little, Jen.”

JJ nods and takes a few sips. She hands it back to Emily. “Thank you, sweetheart.”

Emily sets the cup down, watching her hand shake as she does. She turns back and stares into JJ’s eyes. “I love you, Jennifer. I…I don’t even…you took that bullet for Rocky and me. How the hell do I thank you for that?”

JJ smiles and extends her good hand to Emily. “No thanks needed. You’d have done the same for me, Emily. I love you. _Both_   of you.”

Emily leans in and gives her wife a kiss. When it ends, Emily pulls her into as much as a hug as she can without hurting her. Threading her fingers into JJ’s hair, Emily can’t stop the tears that spring into her eyes.

“I could have lost you both today, Jen. I…I wouldn’t have survived it. I couldn’t. I love you both so much.”

JJ rubs her free hand up Emily’s arm. “You would have, Emily. For Henry. And our parents. And for me.”

Emily just shakes her head. “No…I wouldn’t. God, Jen, when I saw the blood…I couldn’t tell where you were hit. I…I…”

Emily just stops speaking, her voice choked off by her emotions. JJ eases back and looks into her eyes.

“I am okay, Emily. Forget the ‘what ifs’. I am going to be fine.” She looks at the arm in a sling bound to her body. “At least I assume I am.”

Emily manages a grin. “Yeah. Cracked collar bone. Blood loss. Tearing. But you will be okay in a couple weeks. You just won’t be lifting up Henry for a while.”

“Shit.”

“I promise: I will do my best to make sure you can cuddle and hold him as much as possible.” She kisses her wife again. “Anything you need, I will be at your beck and call.”

JJ smiles. “Good to know. Now crawl back in bed. According to the clock it’s not even 4 a.m. yet. You and Rocky need your beauty sleep.”

Emily does as Jen says. Once more with her head on JJ’s good shoulder, the women slip back to sleep.

They had no idea the nightmare situation that they would awake to.

* * *

 

Visiting hours start at 9 a.m. The team from the BAU and the Jareau’s were there at 7. When they had finally left the night before, Morgan had told those not staying the hospital about the chief’s suspension and the hearing that was being planned. Everyone was angry, including the Jareau’s.

“It’s like…like saying you all didn’t do your jobs at all!” Alan railed furiously. “It’s a damn insult to Jenny, Emily and Reid.”

Not surprisingly, no one had worried what the hearing would do to Mack’s career. Now as they gather outside the room Emily and JJ occupy, Hotch looks at everyone.

“Let’s wait until after the doctor sees them this morning to tell them everything. They don’t need anything to drive up their blood pressure before they can be released.”

Everyone agrees and heads into the room. Sandy walks over and brushes a lock of hair off of her daughter’s forehead. JJ just moans. Emily senses the change in the room and opens her eyes. She smiles up at everyone.

“Hi.”

“Hi, Emily. How are you and Rocky doing?” Alan asks as he moves to his daughter-in-law’s side.

Emily rolls to her back. “Okay, I guess. Sore. Really want a shower and a soak in the hot tub but I’ll be okay.” She looks back to her wife. “Jen took the worst hit.”

“Has she woken up?” Sandy asks nervously.

Emily nods. “Yeah. About 4. I got her some water and we talked a bit.” Emily’s eyes tear up. “She…she did it for me and Rocky, Sandy. She took that bullet for us.”

Sandy smiles and reaches over to take Emily’s hand. “Just as you would have done for her if she was carrying Rocky.”

Emily just nods. She looks at Morgan, Hotch and Rossi. “Did you all get all the paperwork filed? This was not exactly a picture perfect ending.”

The three men exchange a look. “To say the least,” Hotch agrees.

Emily studies them carefully. She looks to Reid and Garcia who won’t look at her. Her eyes narrow. “Shit…Hotch…you got suspended over this?”

Hotch frowns. “How the hell did you do that? I mean, sure you’re a profiler but still that was crazy that you figured that out.”

Emily manages a grin. “I’m just that good, Hotch. And it seems like a boneheaded move the powers that be would make.”

Hotch manages a grin. “Yes, I’m suspended pending an investigation. I got word late last night that the team is confined to desk duty unless there are any court appearances to be made. A week from Thursday we’ll go in front of an investigative committee to determine the future of the team.”

“That’s bullshit,” JJ says weakly.

No one had noticed her waking up. Hotch turns his attention to her. “I know. Look at the bright side: no unexpected travel for at least 2 weeks. I’m confident they will not break up the team.”

JJ stares at him. “Better not. I don’t want to have to break in a new boss.”

Garcia chuckles. “Yeah. We’ve just gotten Hotch broken in all comfy like an old couch.”

Everyone laughs at the comment. Hotch just shakes his head.

“When exactly was your last drug test?” he asks jokingly.

Garcia grins. “I take them monthly just for kicks, sir. Pregnancy tests, too.”

He laughs. “I shouldn’t have asked. I just didn’t need to know that.”

Testament to the confidence this team has in each other to beat the committee they can laugh and joke despite that specter looming. When the doctor finally comes in to check his two patients, he is pleased to see they are both looking healthy. As he is checking their vitals, Emily is too relaxed. Her hospital gown falls too low…exposing the brand on her chest. She had been careful to conceal it from everyone, even trying several vests for her performance before finding one that would not reveal the ugly shamrock.

Garcia sees it, her eyes widening. She tries to get Emily’s attention without alerting everyone but Morgan sees the wound.

“What the fuck is that?”

Emily looks at him, then follows his eyes. With a gasp, she jerks her shirt collar back up, her face red. JJ stares at her wife in shock. Emily’s eyes move from person to person in the room, until ending up on Sandy.

“That was the wound,” Sandy says quietly. “That’s what Henry hit that morning. Oh, Emily, darling…”

Emily swallows and slowly nods. “Yes,” she answers quietly. She slowly turns back to Morgan. She can’t read the look on her best friends’ face. “D—Derek?”

He slowly walks over to her. He takes her hand and eases it away from her shirt. He gently lifts the collar and slides it down enough to look at the brand once more. After a moment he looks up into Emily’s eyes. His eyes are filled with tears and sorrow.

“I am so sorry, Emily. And had JJ not already done it, I’d kill him myself for hurting you like this.”

He leans forward and engulfs her in a hug. She hugs him tightly. “Thank you,” she whispers in his ear. He just nods.

When the hug ends she looks at the others.

“I second Derek, kid,” Rossi states, anger in his eyes.

Hotch and Reid both nod their agreement with that statement.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I…it was…it meant…”

“Doesn’t matter what it meant, Emily,” Reid interrupts. “We don’t think anything less of you for it. For any of it. We’re just all sorry you had to go through it.”

Emily just nods. JJ squeezes her hand, glad that last dark secret was out in the open.

“You guys are the best,” Emily whispers. “I love you all.”

Garcia pats her leg. “Love you, too, Princess.”

Emily just grins at her friend.

* * *

 

At noon, JJ and Emily finish signing their discharge papers. Morgan, Rossi and Hotch would drive the SUV’s back with Reid. Garcia had her own car. Emily and JJ would ride to their house with Alan and Sandy. Knowing they would be confined to their desks for at least 2 weeks, they were in no hurry to get their paperwork started over the weekend.

As they get into the back of Alan’s Jeep Grand Cherokee, Emily takes JJ’s hand. “You were right. I’m sorry for not listening sooner.”

JJ smiles, knowing Emily is talking about the brand. “Well, Em, you just need to learn I am always right and you should listen immediately.”

From the drivers seat, Alan bursts out laughing. “Oh, God…Jenny you just became your mother.”

Emily joins in with the laughter as JJ and Sandy glare at their spouses.

As Alan points the car north, Emily lays her head over onto JJ’s shoulder. Knowing her wife still has a concussion induced headache, JJ lays her head against Emily’s.

“I love you, Em.”

“I love you, too, Jen.”

Emily is soon asleep. Sandy turns to look at her daughter.

“Now that Emily is asleep, care to tell me what’s haunting those blue eyes of yours, Jenny?”

JJ looks out the window a minute. She finally looks back at her mother, tears in her eyes. “I recommended she do it, Mom. I put her in the position to get taken and nearly killed. And, God, Rocky nearly died, too. That hole in the wall was right…right there. A few inches over and…shit, Mom. I put them down in that basement. I’m not sure even Dr. Westfallen can help me with this one.”

“Jenny, tell me one thing: would Emily have volunteered herself if you hadn’t volunteered her?”

JJ stares at her mother a second. “Yes. But she never had the chance. Morgan and I pushed her to do this. I…I thought it might help her get past the last few hang-ups she has about her time as Lauren. She agreed because she knew we’d have her back. And we nearly lost her anyway. I just…I did that to her, Mom. I’ve got to deal with that and it’s going to take me awhile.”

Sandy slowly nods. “Talk to her, Jenny. Not just to your doctor. Talk to Emily.”

“I will, Mom. Promise.”

JJ lays her head back on Emily’s and closes her eyes. Sandy turns back around, reaching over the armrest to take her husband’s hand. He squeezes it lightly, both glad the women in the backseat were still around to talk about anything at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thursday, 9:57 a.m., Conference Room at The Hoover Building in D.C.**

“So you had no idea the killer actually worked at the restaurant?”

Emily sighs. “No, sir, we didn’t. We had reviewed all information Penelope Garcia was able to pull on the employees the owner had told us about. However, he did not tell us his brother also worked there. Nothing about the employees we knew about raised a red flag. Looking back, had we known about Hank Beamer we’d have seen all sorts: OCD, manic depressive, struggles with his sexuality, arrests for stalking, 2 restraining orders. If we had known about him he would have been watched the entire time we were on site.”

“Why exactly did Cody Beamer not mention his brother, knowing all his brother’s issues?”

Emily shakes her head. “I don’t know firsthand, only what I was told. He supposedly just didn’t think his brother was violent.”

“And why don’t you know firsthand his reasons?”

Emily clenches and unclenches her jaw. “Because when he made his statement I was unconscious and bound in the basement. And after I was freed, well, he was permanently silenced.”

“Because he was dead?”

Emily gives one nod. “Yes, sir, he was dead. He pulled a gun on 3 armed agents. They neutralized the threat.”

“But not before Agent Jareau was shot.”

“Correct, sir,” Emily says tightly.

“Why was she shot, Agent Prentiss?”

“Because a distraught man in the throes of grief and denial shot her.” She takes a breath. “Sir.”

“What injuries did you suffer, Agent?”

“A mild to severe concussion, various cuts and bruises.”

“And whose fault was that, Agent? I understand Agent Reid was supposed to have your back.”

“No, sir, we were both there to draw out the unsub. And it’s Dr. Reid, not agent. The only one at fault was Hank Beamer. He is the one who attacked me.”

The chairman of the investigative committee makes a few more notes on the tablet in front of him. Emily had been in the hot seat since just after 9 a.m. Right after Aaron Hotchner had finished his interview. The chairman whispers a few words to the men on either side of him then turns his attention back to Emily.

“Agent Prentiss, what can you tell me about your time as Lauren Reynolds?”

“Nothing, sir.”

He glares at her. “Excuse me?”

“It’s classified, sir. Until and unless I receive clearance to discuss it with you and this committee I cannot say anything about that JTF-12 case I was part of.”

“Agent, you swore to tell the truth in this interview.”

“Yes, sir. And the truth is I don’t have clearance to speak to you about Lauren Reynolds. Not without authorization from someone with higher security clearance than you, sir.”

Though her face never changed, Emily’s pulse accelerated. There was no reason to bring up Doyle in this interview unless someone wanted information that has never come to light. The chairman stares at her. He can see she is not going to budge from her stance. At least not this time.

“You’re dismissed for now, Agent Prentiss. I remind you that you cannot discuss the contents of this hearing with anyone on your team, not even your wife. Additionally you will make sure you are available should further questions arise.”

Emily nods and stands. She knows she should thank the committee or make some other sort of acknowledgement to them but she won’t. She has no respect for this witch hunt. Yes, the case ended with less then perfect results. But firing Hotch or disbanding the team is not the answer. They had not been given a crucial piece of information by Cody Beamer. And now…now their team may pay the price for that omission. Bringing up the Doyle case just tells her they are using the Norfolk case as a means to end. What that end is she doesn’t quite know yet.

She leaves the room and heads straight for the women’s room, wanting a few moments alone. Inside she wets a paper towel and uses it to blot her cheeks and then rubs it over the back of her neck. She stares at her face in the mirror. The bruise on her cheek is nearly gone, and perfectly hidden by her make-up.

If only everything else was could be as easily overcome. She pulls out her key ring and stares at a key on it. Only one thing she can do right now. Pocketing the keys once more she heads out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thirteen days earlier…Saturday after the Blown Operation**

Francesca and Henry meet the arriving family members in the foyer.

“Hey, Little Man!”

“MOMMY!”

Henry cackles and tries to run to his Mommy. But his little legs are not quite coordinated enough yet and he tumbles to the ground. With a very “JJ” like pout he punches his little fists against the ground…then crawls to his Mommy with a determined “Emily” look on his face. His grandparents crack up.

“You can tell he adores both of you,” Alan says as he wraps his arm around Emily.

Emily just smiles as JJ sits down on the floor so Henry can climb up in her lap. As she wraps him in a one arm hug he gives her a kiss on the cheek. Emily’s heart nearly bursts. Henry then starts to explore the strange contraption concealing his Mommy’s left arm. Finally he looks at her questioningly.

“Boo?” he asks.

JJ nods. “Yes, Henry, Mommy has a boo boo.”

He leans down and kisses the outside of the sling. “Boo,” he says with a nod.

JJ smiles. “Yes, sweetie, it’s all better now. Thank you, Little Man.”

He then looks up at Emily and smiles. “Mama!”

She squats down and gives him a hug and kiss. “Hi, Champ. Were you a good boy for Franny?”

He grins. “Cookie!”

JJ laughs. “And now we know who spoils him the most.”

Emily just grins. “Cookie later, Champ. Promise. How about a hug and kiss first?”

He giggles and throws himself at Emily. “Mama!”

Emily takes him and holds him close. A shiver runs up her spine as she thinks about how close he came to losing his sibling and mommy all in one day. She kisses his cheek and he kisses hers.

“I love you, Henry,” she whispers in his ear. “So, so much.” She closes her eyes, just reveling in the feel of him in her arms.

JJ runs her hand over Emily’s head. “We need to see a notary.” Emily opens her eyes and stares at her wife. “Just like Will’s directive, I need one, too.”

“Jen, I—”

“Stop, Em. I insist. Superstition be damned. It was too close,” JJ insists. She shakes her head, remembering. “Fuck,” she whispers at the thought of how close two bullets had come to destroying this family.

“FUCK!” Henry echoes.

JJ turns BRIGHT red as Emily glares at her. Sandy pops her daughter upside the head. Alan and Francesca start to chuckle.

“Jennifer Andrea Jareau Prentiss! What did I tell you about your language, young lady? I have been trying to get you to curb that sailor’s mouth since you were thirteen! How many yellow cards did you get in soccer games for it? And now look, you’ve taught your son a bad word!”

“I…I…” JJ babbles.

“FUCK!” Henry squeals happily, recognizing that SOMETHING happened when he said it.

“Henry, that is a bad word,” Emily says sternly.

“Fuck?” Henry seems to ask.

Emily has to bite back a smile. “Bad word, Henry. Bad.”

Henry sighs. “Fuck,” he seems to lament.

Emily can’t stop it this time. She starts to laugh. Alan, Francesca and Sandy join in. The only one not laughing is JJ.

“I can’t believe I did this. He can’t say ‘yes’ but he can say the f-word. Great.”

Henry looks at his mommy and sees she is sad. He pats her good shoulder. “Fuck, Mommy, fuck,” he encourages her with a grin.

“Fix him, Jenny, or else,” Sandy warns.

JJ sighs. “I will, Mom. I will.” She glares at Emily. “And it will help if his mama doesn’t laugh every time he says it.”

Emily clears her throat trying to regain control of herself. “Sorry, Jen. Henry, bad word.”

He nods excitedly. “Fuck!”

And it sends Emily, Francesca and Alan back into rounds of laughter. Sandy sighs and lifts her grandson from Emily’s arms. She extends her hand to JJ and helps her up.

“Come on, Jenny, let’s go try to fix him. These three so-called adults are not going to be any help to us.”

Emily is still chuckling as Alan helps her up. Sandy and JJ head down the hall to the play room to try to get Henry to find a new fun word to say.

“Well, it could make church interesting tomorrow,” Emily notes.

Alan nods. “To say the least. How’s your head?”

Emily sighs. “Feeling better.”

Francesca pulls Emily into a hug. “Come. I make you a tea that will make it feel better. Will be good for the little bambino, too.”

Emily smiles. “Thank you, Francesca. I should probably call my parents, too. I’m sure Mother has heard something but she’ll want to hear the whole story from me.”

“Si, cara, she will.”

Alan puts his arms around Emily’s shoulder. “Keep in mind the most important thing she will want to know is that you, Rocky and Jenny are okay. The rest is just…just details.”

Emily smiles. “Thanks, Alan. I’ll keep that in mind.”

Emily sits down at the table in the kitchen nook and hits the memory button for her mother. After two rings it is answered.

“Emily? Are you three okay?” Elizabeth asks immediately.

Emily smiles. “All three of us are fine, Mom. Jen is in a sling for a couple weeks and I have a headache. Rocky is perfect.”

“Oh, thank God.” There is a pause. “Emily, what were you thinking doing an undercover operation while pregnant? Honey, that is beyond reckless!”

Emily sighs. “I know that now. But on paper it shouldn’t have been. He was supposed to come after either me or Reid at a safe house, not at the club. For reasons we will probably never know he broke his modus operandi. But what matters is we are okay, Mom. I swear.”

Elizabeth sighs. “I know, sweetheart. I’m just…scared.”

Emily is surprised. “I…I didn’t know you  _got_  scared, Mother.”

Elizabeth laughs. “You think I got gray hair from age? Nope, honey, each of the grays in my head are from you and Jennifer scaring the hell out of me. Soon I will have to break down and start dying my hair if you two keep it up. And I’ll send you the bill.”

Emily starts to laugh. “Gee, thanks, Mom. I promise you, Mom, I’m going to talk to…to our unit chief. No more undercover work for me while pregnant. Maybe ever. At this time I’m not even sure I’ll be comfortable going out in the field to interview people. I may desk myself until I get back from maternity leave. It will just depend on, well, a few things here.”

“You mean the committee investigation.”

“How the HELL do you do that? How do you hear things so freakin’ quickly?”

Elizabeth laughs. “Oh, honey, I have connections everywhere. They keep me informed on you. Always have.”

Emily sighs. “I see.” She thinks a second. “Mother…did you ever…use those connections to further my career?”

“Never, Emily,” she answers immediately. “I knew you would not only be upset about it but it could also be used against you if I did. Everything you have gotten you have earned yourself. I promise. And you don’t know how hard it was for me to not interfere sometimes. I nearly stopped your move to Interpol.”

Emily rubs a hand over her stomach. “Maybe you should have.”

“No, I don’t think so. You came back…different. Better different. You learned over there what really matters in your life. No offense, Emily, but you weren’t a very likable person before that.”

Emily chuckles. “No, I guess I wasn’t. I keep running into people from what I think of as ‘before Interpol’ and they keep showing me that I was a real jerk. God, the me back then would have had her butt kicked by Jen.”

Elizabeth laughs. “Yes, she would have. I love you, Emily. And I am very, very proud of the woman you have become.”

Emily wipes the tear from her cheek. “I love you, too, Mom. Give Dad my love, too.”

“I will. He’s still in Spain but I will let him know you are all okay. Take care of yourself and your family, Emmy.”

“I will, Mom. Promise.”

She disconnects and stares out the window for a moment. The spring weather had meant buds were now appearing in the back garden. Maybe tomorrow she can get out there and do some weeding to get it ready for the spring growth that will soon arrive. She was curious to see what the previous owner had planted in that area.

Alan reaches over and takes Emily’s hand.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

Emily smiles. “Was thinking about getting that garden out there ready for spring flowers. Supposedly it was the previous owner’s pride and joy. I’m curious to see what grows once it is unclogged from the weeds and leaves that are in there.” She chuckles. “Maybe we’ll all get suspended and I’ll have more time to work on it.”

Alan chuckles. “Not worried about suspension? Or worse?”

Emily slowly shakes her head. “No. All that matters to me right now is keeping Rocky healthy and safe, helping Jen get better, and teaching Henry words other than fuck.”

Alan and Francesca both laugh. “I think your priorities are perfect, Emily. Absolutely perfect,” Alan says.

Francesca puts a mug of mint and…something…tea in front of Emily. “Bere questo, Emily. Per il bambino!”*

“Grazie, Francesca.”**

Emily drinks the tea, a feeling of warmth steeling over her. She smiles. Yes, everything that mattered was in this house. The job was just not as important as it once was. Not that she won’t fight to keep it, but she recognizes that the love of those around her was what mattered more to her now than she ever would have believed possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Drink this, Emily. For the baby.”  
> **Thank you, Francesca.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thursday, 10:15 a.m., Conference Room at The Hoover Building in D.C.**

“State your title and name for the record please,” the chairman begins.

“Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan.”

“You may be seated.” Morgan sits down. “I understand you are acting unit chief while Chief Hotchner is suspended. Should I refer to you as Chief or Agent?”

“Agent,” Morgan says decisively.

“Very well. Agent, tell us how you came to shoot the unsub in the basement of The Nightingale.”

“I led members of the BAU down into the basement. As we started to descend we heard two gunshots. I saw someone leaning against a wall outside the only room with an open door. I had no idea if he was a victim or our unsub. I identified myself and he spun, lifting his gun to shoot. I fired three shots and stopped him.”

“How did you know you weren’t shooting another innocent victim?”

“He raised his gun to fire at us. I had to take the shots to protect myself and the team.”

“I see,” he says, unconvinced. He makes a note of something on his notepad. “Then what?”

“We kept our guns on him. I approached, kicked his gun away, and checked his vitals. He was dead. By that time Agents Rossi and Jareau along with Chief Hotchner had entered the room to check on Agents Prentiss and Brewster and Dr. Reid. I then went upstairs to make sure the EMT’s had been called in and to direct them to the basement rooms.”

“What was the status of the injured agents?”

“Brewster and Reid were unconscious. Prentiss was awake but obviously disoriented as a result of a concussion.”

“And what was Agent Jareau doing?”

Morgan frowns at the question. “She was assessing the injuries to Agent Prentiss.”

“Agent Prentiss? Not Agents Reid or Brewster?”

“What does it matter?”

“Just answer the question, Agent Morgan,” the man presses.

“Correct, she was checking on Agent Prentiss. Rossi was with Brewster, Hotchner was with Reid.”

“I see.” He writes a few more things down. He then looks at Morgan, who does not like the gleam in the man’s eyes. “I understand it was you that pushed Agent Prentiss into going undercover. Are you jealous of her relationship with Agent Jareau?”

Morgan stiffens in fury. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me, Agent. A beautiful woman like Agent Jareau falls for another beautiful woman such as Agent Prentiss. Perhaps you had hoped something would happen to Prentiss and you could be the shoulder Jareau cries on.”

Morgan is beyond furious. “I wish I didn’t have to dignify that question with an answer. But the truth is they are both my friends. And I was never so happy for any two people I have ever known. Yes, I would have been there had something happened to one of them but as a friend, nothing more.”

“Yes, of course you would have,” he says condescendingly. “So tell me, Agent Morgan, were you disappointed that you all were able to get Prentiss back from Ian Doyle?”

“WHAT?!” Morgan shouts before he can censor himself.

The chairman smiles. “I think you heard me, Agent.”

Morgan takes a couple of deep breaths. “I worked tirelessly and would have continued to do so to bring Agent Prentiss back and stop Ian Doyle. Nothing would have stood in my way. Had I needed to, I’d have taken a leave of absence to continue looking for her. Agent Prentiss is more than just my partner, she’s my best friend. So no, sir, I was not disappointed we got her back from Ian Doyle. I was just disappointed that the assholes at Interpol lost track of such a dangerous fugitive. And I am damn glad Agent Jareau made sure that could never happen again.”

For another 45 minutes they question Morgan about that case, Hotch, JJ and Emily, Doyle, and the BAU in general. More than once he has to stop himself from saying something that could have meant more trouble for them all. By the time he leaves he is a stick of dynamite ready to explode. As he gets in the elevator, he takes a few calming breaths. His hand squeezes the key in his pocket until it leaves indentations in his palm.

“ _Bunch of political bullshit. Now I finally understand your hatred of it all, Emily_ ,” he says to himself. “ _I just hope my anger didn’t make things worse for us. Hopefully Rossi will come across better than I did_.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Twelve days earlier…Sunday after the Blown Operation**

Emily starts the dishwasher to cleanup the breakfast dishes. Alan and Sandy had left just a little while ago and JJ had gone upstairs to take a nap with Henry. Francesca was taking a much deserved day off. Emily grabs a pair of gloves and heads outside to work on the small garden by the breakfast nook. She has just finished pulling the last of the weeds when her cell phone rings. She smiles as she answers.

“Hey, Dec, how you doing?”

“Doing good,” he says nervously.

Emily raises an eyebrow. “What’s wrong?”

Declan sighs. “Guess it’s hard to hide something from a profiler, huh?”

“Yep. We’re almost as bad as parents.”

He chuckles. “Yeah. Um, anyway, I just…I sorta saw a news report online about the thing that happened in Norfolk.”

Emily sighs. “I forget how computer savvy you are.”

“Yeah.”

“I’m sorry, Dec, we should have called you.”

“Is Jennifer okay? And you and Rocky?”

Emily smiles, hoping he hears it in her voice. “We’re all okay. I had a headache but that’s gone now. Got a bruise on my cheek but nothing too bad. Jen…she’s in a sling and is a bit tired just due to the medications she’s on. But we’re basically okay. Even Rocky, though I think he or she is a little mad at me. She’s been making me crave anchovies again.”

Declan laughs. “Yuck.”

“Yeah, tell me about it. Used to hate the damn things now I can’t get enough of them. I’m sure once this pregnancy is done I’ll avoid them like the plague the rest of my life.”

“Trust me, Emily, that’s a good thing. A really,  _really_ good thing.”

“I know. So, how is your science project coming?”

“Really great!”

He launches into an explanation of the water table experiment he and his partner are doing. Emily is very impressed. They talk about school in general for a little while longer. Finally, Declan has to go so he can work on an English paper.

“Um, I have another home lacrosse game on Tuesday. Think you all can make it?”

“We’ll try our best, Dec. Promise.”

“Great! Tell Jennifer I hope she’s all better soon.”

“I will. Take care, Dec.”

“You, too, Emily.” He pauses, then whispers. “I love you, Emily.”

Emily chokes up. “Love you, too, Dec.”

He hangs up the phone. Emily stares at hers a minute before clicking it off. So long ago that little boy had saved her life. Over the years she could only hope he was doing okay. Now, she knows he had done more than okay. He had thrived and become a good young man just like his father…Tom Colter.

“My first truly unselfish act,” Emily says to herself. “Good time to become human, Emily. Damn good time.”

Emily finishes getting the rest of the garden cleaned up. She wished she had some more mulch but figures since they wouldn’t be on a case next weekend she can make plans to finish making it ready for spring next weekend. She heads inside and up the stairs by the kitchen. As she gets closer to the top she hears JJ.

“Go. GO. YES! Touchdown Redskins!”

Emily frowns. “Touchdown? Redskins? But…it’s not football season?” she mutters. She heads into the bedroom and sees JJ is, in fact, watching a Redskins game. “Uh…did they change the season?”

JJ looks at her wife and chuckles. “Nope. NFL Network is showing the Redskins-Giants game we went to before the wedding.”

“Ah. So football year round. I’m in Hell.” JJ giggles. “Um…you do know the ending won’t change, right?” Emily teases.

“Yep. But they were winning at halftime so if I only watch until then I can dream, right?” JJ rationalizes.

Emily walks over and kisses her forehead. “Whatever floats your boat, dear.” She glances at Henry, sleeping cuddled up against JJ’s side. “He okay there? Don’t want you getting excited and spiking him or something.”

“Ha ha,” JJ says, not amused. “He’s fine. You, however, are a mess.”

“Been working in the garden. I want to see what the one outside the breakfast nook will look like in full bloom. Had to get rid of weeds and leaves and other stuff that was in there.”

JJ reaches out and takes Emily’s hand. “It’s really becoming our home, isn’t it?” she says happily.

Emily nods, smiling. “Yes, it is. Pretty soon we need to think about the new nursery.”

JJ shivers in excitement. “God, I can’t wait! Are we…sure we should wait to find out the sex?”

Emily nods. “I think so. I mean, unless you don’t want to. There’s plenty of gender neutral stuff we can do in there. In fact, I think it will drive my mother crazy not to know so I really think we  _should_ wait,” she finishes evilly.

JJ slaps her hand. “Bad girl. Be nice.”

Emily grins. “Okay, I’ll be nice. This time.” She studies JJ’s face. She still looks tired and a little pale. “Do you need anything before I get in the shower?”

JJ shakes her head. “No, I’m fine.” She squeezes Emily’s hand. “I promise, baby, I really am okay.”

“Good.” Emily bends over and gives JJ a deep, passionate kiss. “I love you so much, Mrs. Prentiss.”

“I love you, too, Mrs. Prentiss,” JJ echoes breathlessly.

JJ watches as Emily heads into the bathroom. Once she hears the sounds of her wife in the shower, she picks up her phone and stares at one number. After a few deep breaths she hits it. It is answered after 4 rings.

“JJ? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Well, not with Henry at least. Will, we need to talk.”

“Uh, okay,” he says nervously.

JJ bites her lip a minute. “Will, I came a few inches from dying Friday night.”

“Holy shit! Are you okay? Can I do anything for you? Is Emily okay?”

JJ might still hate the snatch the man tried but she can’t help but be touched by the worry in his voice. “We’re fine. I’ll be in a sling a few days but that’s all. I just want you to know I plan to sign a directive like you have so that…that if…” she runs her fingers through Henry’s hair, “…something does happen to me Emily will get my rights to Henry. I need you to know this and I’ll want you to sign it, too.”

Will blows out a breath. “Of course, JJ. Even without it I would never try to take him from her. She’s his Mama.”

“Yeah, well we’ve seen how your family can sway your common sense,” she says spitefully…and immediately regrets it. “I…I’m sorry, Will. I can’t keep bringing that up.”

“Well…I kind of deserved it. Other than the day you lit into me you haven’t really tossed it back in my face. Figure it’s about time you did,” he says with amusement.

JJ can’t help but smile. “Yeah. Maybe.” She sighs. “I need to get over it. For Henry.”

“I know. But I understand it may take time. And I’m sure I’ll do something to piss you off and you’ll pull it out to throw at me.”

“Probably. Woman’s prerogative to pull old shi—stuff up to use against a man,” she says, her hand still playing with Henry’s hair.

“Yes, I’ve learned that lesson well over the years.” He sighs. “So, you really okay?”

“Yeah. Sore mostly. Feel a little drained but I lost a good bit of blood so that will probably be with me a couple days.”

“I am glad you’re okay. I…I still care for you, JJ. I hate the thought of you hurt.”

JJ’s mind flashes to some of the good times they had together; to the little romantic things Will would do when they hadn’t seen each other or she’d had a tough case. “Thanks, Will. I still care for you, too. You gave me Henry. I can’t imagine my life without him.”

As if he knows he’s being talked about, Henry rolls over and smiles up at JJ. “Mommy!”

“Hey, Little Man. Want to say hi to Daddy?” She puts the phone down by his ear. “Say Hi.”

“Fuck!”

JJ blushes. “Oh, Henry…” she lifts the phone away. “Uh, about that…”

Will is cracking up. “Does your mother know yet?”

JJ chuckles. “Yeah. She saw it happen.”

“So you won’t be sitting for a week or so?”

JJ laughs. “About that long. I promise: I’ve learned my lesson. No more cussing in front of Henry.”

“Can he say ‘Yes’ yet?”

“Nope. But he can cuss like a sailor. I am so proud,” she jokes.

Will laughs. “Well…it’s something at least. Look, I hate to run but I’m actually working tonight. I’m really glad you called.”

“Me, too,” JJ says sincerely. “See you in a couple weeks.”

“Sounds good. Give him a kiss for me.”

“You know I will. Bye, Will.”

“By, Jayje.”

JJ hangs up the phone and stares down at Henry. She smiles at him. “He really is a good man, Henry. Just…impulsive sometimes.” Henry winds up and JJ sees it coming. “I know…”

“FUCK!” they say together.

JJ laughs. “Oh, Henry, you do keep me entertained.”

She slides down on the bed so she can pull him into a hug. “I love you, Henry.” She kisses his forehead. “I love you so much.”

Henry just snuggles into her as if knowing his mommy just needs some loving from her number one man.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thursday, 12:09 p.m., Conference Room at The Hoover Building in D.C.**

“So you deny that Agent Prentiss endangered herself and the case by going undercover?” the chairman asks.

“I not only deny it I ask where you get off even asking such an offensive question!” Rossi nearly shouts.

“Calm down, Agent Rossi,” the chairman cautions.

“No! You’ve been talking to me for nearly an hour, spewing accusations and twisting the truth for some endgame I’ve yet to understand. Here’s the facts: every time an undercover operation is planned, no matter the intel used or the time spent working on it, there is a chance for huge snafu’s to occur. This one was no different than any other.”

“You call 4 agents being injured just…just business as usual?” The chairman interrupts.

“No! I call it a chance to learn. What we know is we were given insufficient information from the bar owner because he didn’t believe his brother capable of killing. I see a brother distraught over the loss of his only living family member making a bad decision. He got a shot off because we were trying to stop him before he fired. Once he pulled that trigger we had to pull ours. Is it regrettable? Of course it is. Is it negligence? Hell no.”

Rossi sits back in his chair. His blood pressure is racing but his face does not show that. To casual observers he would seem calm, not at all bothered by the insanity of the questions he is being asked.

“Agent Rossi, why did you go back to the BAU?”

“Unfinished business,” he states, as he always does.

“And have you finished that business?”

“The case that haunted me has now been solved, yes.”

“Then why are you still there?”

“Because I am good at my job and I am honored to work with profilers who have not only learned from those of us that started the unit, but that have also taken it all to a whole new level. It’s not often someone can see their dream not only fulfilled but improved,” he says sincerely.

The chairman writes something down. As he finishes, one of the other panelists hands him a note. He reads it and glances at the man, who nods.

“Agent Rossi, is it true you are having an affair with Section Chief Straus?”

Rossi leans forward. “I am not having an affair with Chief Straus.” He sits back. They were both divorced so technically it was not an affair.

“So she isn’t your lover?” the chairman pushes.

Rossi gives him a grin. “That wasn’t your question, Mr. Chairman. And regardless of the answer, it’s really not a part of the Norfolk case so what does it matter?”

“It matters because maybe your team has been given more leeway than it should have been due to your relationship with the Section Chief.”

Rossi laughs. “She is always on our ass, she questions every move we make, she even scrutinizes our expense reports down to the penny. Trust me, Mr. Chairman, if I was looking to sleep with her to earn favors, none of that would be happening,” he states with confidence.

The chairman bristles…especially when other members of the panel chuckle at the conceited answer. They all knew Rossi’s reputation. It is obvious the profiler is quite proud of that rep.

“Agent, do you think Chief Hotchner lost his objectivity when Agent Prentiss was taken by Ian Doyle?”

Rossi is stunned by the change of subjects. “What? Of course not! One of our agents was missing. And by ‘our agent’ I mean an FBI agent. Our team would have worked just as hard, just as long for anyone. That it was a friend and teammate made it harder but we still got the job done, no thanks to Interpol, I might add.”

The chairman makes a few notes. He glances at the others who shake their heads. He looks back at Rossi.

“You’re dismissed, Agent Rossi. I remind you that you must not disclose what was discussed in here with anyone.”

“No problem. It was so pointless I’ve already forgotten most of it.”

The chairman just glares at the man as Rossi stands and leaves the room. In the hallway he takes a deep breath. His hand toys with a key in his pocket. He knew the panel would take a lunch break before going after Reid, Garcia and JJ. Time for the rest of them to meet and compare notes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Eleven days earlier…Monday after the Blown Operation**

As Morgan walks past Emily’s desk at 8:30 Monday she has to do a double take. Gone is the Henley and cargo pants. He is wearing a suit and tie.

“Uh…Morgan?”

He shrugs. “Got to look the part even if I don’t want the role.”

Emily sighs and nods. “Right. Anything you need me to take from you while you take care of Hotch’s desk?”

He glances at some of the folders there. “Well, I’ve got two home invasions that Garcia was doing some preliminary runs on. Mind taking them?”

She reaches for them. “Sure.”

“Also have a couple where they are trying to link them. Thinks Pretty Boy would mind them?”

“Nah, he likes puzzles,” she says with a grin.

He chuckles and tosses them on Reid’s pile. Just then JJ walks in.

“Uh, Morgan? Hate to rush you but we need to go over some budget numbers before our 9 a.m. meeting with accounting.”

He nods. “Right. Just doling out files on my desk to everyone else. Let’s head up to Hotch’s office and you can tell me what I need to know…and hope I remember it,” he finishes with a grin.

JJ smiles at him. “Just let me do all the talking and agree with me no matter what.”

He nods. “Yes, ma’am.”

She grins. “Good answer.”

* * *

 

At 10 a.m. the team meets in the conference room for their regular Monday meeting. It is a more subdued affair than normal considering the circumstances. Morgan leans on the table.

“I think we can all agree that it sucks that they are making Hotch a scapegoat for what went down. The only thing we can do is continue to do our jobs to the best of our ability the way he would want us to. Let’s not give them any more reason to treat us like we are not the best damn team in the FBI.” Everyone nods at his statement. “So, that said, get your reports on the Norfolk case done and turned in ASAP. Again, no need to give them ammo to use against us. Now, Prentiss, what’s on your desk?”

Emily leans forward and runs down the 5 open cases on her desk plus the two she’d gotten from Morgan earlier. Rossi follows up with 6 that are on his desk. Reid runs down his 7. Morgan looks at Garcia.

“You have everything you need to get all these runs done?”

“Well, I could always use a clone of myself but since the Boy Genius has a list of reasons why that won’t happen I will muddle through with my usual awesomeness.”

He chuckles. “Of course you will, Baby Girl. Well, if you all need me I’ll be at Hotch’s desk today. He had some things on his computer that need finishing. Hopefully after today I’ll be back at my desk. If you need—”

Before he can finish his statement, the door from the hallway opens and Straus enters. The team exchange nervous looks.

“Sorry to interrupt, Agent Morgan. I wanted to make sure you all are aware that a week from Thursday you will each be interviewed regarding the case in Norfolk. I dare say they may question you about other cases or situations as they see fit including anything regarding the situation with Ian Doyle.” Emily stiffens. “Between you and me the chairman of the committee is not a fan of the profiling units. He may use this as a chance to cast doubt on all the profiling teams.” She stares at each person in turn. “I know you all will show him the error of his thinking. Good luck, Agents.”

She turns and leaves. The team exchanges looks again. Finally Emily speaks. “And the next person that laughs when I say pod people exist better remember this moment!”

As the team busts out laughing, a vindicated Emily gets up and heads back to her desk. JJ looks at them all.

“I will never doubt Em again, that’s for sure.”

“Maybe I need to rethink my list of reasons pod people can’t exist,” Reid says with a grin.

As everyone follows Emily out, they see she is standing at her desk, staring at a letter. Before she sees them, she drops it on her desk and heads out of the BAU. JJ frowns.

“I didn’t like that look.”

“Me, neither,” Reid says.

The team heads to her desk and JJ picks up the discarded letter. She reads it and her face colors.

“Sons of bitches,” she mutters.

“What is it, JJ?” Morgan asks with concern.

“Interpol made her another offer. This time they intimated that she should accept it prior to the hearing.”

“Or what?” Rossi asks.

“It doesn’t say what the consequence is but I can only imagine. I think I know where she went.”

“If you need anything let me know,” Morgan offers.

“I will.”

JJ heads out and gets to the ladies room in time to hear the toilet flush. She walks in as Emily makes her way to the sink and washes out her mouth. JJ leans against the wall behind Emily.

“You okay?”

“No,” Emily admits.

“I saw the letter. We all did.”

“Great,” Emily grumbles.

JJ walks forward and wraps her arm around Emily from behind. “Baby, even if the worst does happen and we lose our badges, we will still have options open to us. You know that. And none of those options have to be fucking Interpol.”

Emily covers JJ’s hand with her own. “I know that on some level. But I  _earned_   this, Jen. I wasn’t just given it. It is  _mine_. I don’t want to lose it.”

“Then I am sure you won’t. We did nothing wrong, Em. Nothing to be ashamed of.”

Emily turns and stares into JJ’s eyes. “I slept with Doyle for a case. If Straus is right, that’s exactly the kind of shit they will throw back in my face.”

“Then remind them you were under orders. It wasn’t a whim. You didn’t just…just arrest someone and fuck them in the interrogation room. You became someone else and did exactly what was asked of you. To hell with them if they can’t see that.”

Emily stares into angry blue eyes. Finally the taller woman smiles. “You are so fucking sexy when you get mad for me.”

JJ stares a moment then starts to chuckle. She pulls Emily into a strong one-armed hug. “I’d say that’s the hormones talking.”

Emily shakes her head. “Nope. Trust me. Sexy. Always have been. Even before I got pregnant I thought so.” She kisses her wife’s temple. “I love you, Jen.”

“I love you, too.” She leans back and looks into her wife’s eyes. “We’ll beat this witch hunt, baby. You’ll see.”

Emily nods. “I know.”

They share one more chaste kiss then head back to their desks to get to work.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thursday, 2:29 p.m., Conference Room at The Hoover Building in D.C.**

“But, Dr. Reid, you were supposed to watch out for each other. Didn’t it seem strange to you that she didn’t come back to see you after she went into the dressing room?”

Reid sighs. “In hindsight, yes. But at the time I had to assume she was either investigating a suspect or was simply allowing me the chance to overcome my stage fright on my own.”

“So it didn’t bother you when she was not in contact with the team right after her performance?”

“I didn’t know until Agent Jareau came to the back to look for her. I was not wearing an earbud because we had determined they caused feedback with the microphone system the restaurant used.”

“And after your performance you went into the dressing room to get your earbud, correct?”

“Yes, sir.”

“And did you?”

“No, sir. As soon as I entered I was struck in the head by the man in the room who was straightening out the drink tray. By the time I awoke I was getting checked over by the EMT’s.”

“I see,” the chairman states. He consults his notes. “Dr. Reid, why did the team spend two weeks and countless dollars searching for Agent Prentiss?”

Reid is momentarily stunned by the turn in questioning. “I would have to believe we would have spent the same time and money looking for any agent. Even you, sir.”

A couple of the panelists chuckle. The chairman looks angry.

“Watch yourself, Dr. Reid.” Reid just nods. “Were you all pushed by Agent Jareau to search for Agent Prentiss longer than necessary?”

“No. Had she said we should stop I would have kept searching myself. Agent Prentiss is my partner, my teammate, my friend. Nothing would have stopped me from trying to find her whether it took two weeks or two years or the rest of my life.”

“So all other work would have stopped indefinitely for one agent?”

“I didn’t say that, sir. I said I would have kept searching. I didn’t say I would have stopped doing my full job. On any given day we are all working on 4-6 cases. Additionally we are expected to be ready to testify on cases we consulted on. Not to mention there are the cases the entire team responds to. I would have continued to do my job, which would have included a file on Agent Prentiss open on my desk until she came back to us.”

“I see. And were you concerned when she so quickly agreed to go undercover in Norfolk? Didn’t you worry that she would have psychological issues with that move?”

“Yes, sir, I did. As anyone who loves her would. I had a long talk with her and, at that time, offered to accompany her undercover to help lessen her fears. She performed beautifully both onstage and backstage. By all accounts she nearly got us all free. If she had a few more minutes things may have ended very differently.”

“I see. So would you trust her out in the field ever again?”

“Yes, I would.”

“And would you trust the decisions of Chief Hotchner seeing how badly this case turned?”

“Without a doubt,” he states immediately.

The chairman looks at the others but it seems all their questions have been asked and answered. He looks at Reid.

“You’re dismissed, Dr. Reid. Keep in mind you are not to discuss this hearing with anyone on your team. You may be called back for additional questions so don’t plan on going out of town any time soon.”

Reid nods and heads out. For a little over an hour they had grilled him on Norfolk, Doyle and even the Foyet case. In his opinion they seem to be going after Hotch and Prentiss both.

As he waits for the elevator, he pulls a key out of his pocket. He starts to manipulate it with his hands, making it dance over his knuckles, making it disappear and reappear magically.

“ _This hearing was a joke_ ,” he thinks to himself. “ _They have an agenda and they are trying to get us to meet it. Not going to happen. Not if I can help it_ ,” he vows.

As he steps on the elevator, he sees Garcia being led to the conference room. The woman looks scared and he wishes he could say something to make her feel better.

“Good luck, Penelope,” he says under his breath as the elevator doors close.


	10. Chapter 10

**Eight days earlier…Thursday after the Blown Operation**

When she gets back from lunch, Emily sees her mail has arrived. She opens the one on top.

“Son of a bitch. It fucking figures,” Emily mumbles.

She is staring at the order of appearance for a case from nearly one year ago…in Alaska. Just as she finishes reading the order, JJ walks into the BAU, a similar letter in hand.

“You got one, too?” Emily asks.

“Denali? Yeah, I got one.”

“Think we’re all being called?”

JJ shrugs. “One way to find out.”

She walks over and thumbs through the mail on Reid’s desk. “Yep, here’s his notice.” She moves to Morgan’s desk. “And here’s his.”

Just then Rossi comes out of his office, also holding a letter. “Did anyone else get called to—” He stops as Emily and JJ hold up their letters. “Ah, I see you did.” He walks over to Hotch’s office and flips through his mail. He walks back out and holds up the notice. “Did Morgan and Reid get them?”

“Yep. If Garcia did, too, we need to know so we can call them. There is no way the committee will change the date of our hearing to accommodate these depositions,” JJ points out.

Emily shrugs. “Maybe they can come to us? If they send a couple lawyers here we can do the depositions in the round table room. Then the defense can do the same…well…if we still work here, that is,” she says with a wry grin.

JJ nods. “Sounds like the—”

“Hey! Did you guys get a notice from Alaska?” Garcia asks as she walks in.

“Oh, yeah,” JJ answers as the profilers all hold up their letters.

“Oh. What are we going to do?”

“I’m going to make a call. I’ll let you know the outcome when I do,” JJ answers as she heads back to her office.

“I’ll give Hotch a call,” Rossi volunteers. “Regardless of the hearing, he needs to be available for this so that bastard Shields doesn’t walk.”

Emily nods as Rossi heads back into his office. Since she’s already there, Garcia sits down in Reid’s chair and smiles at Emily.

“So, when do we start work on the nursery?”

Emily laughs. “We?”

“Do you really think I am not going to be part of the Prentiss nursery? How bad was that concussion?”

Emily chuckles. “Right. Silly me. Tell you what, how about you go to Declan’s lacrosse game with us tomorrow and then back to the house with us. We can work on plans or just gossip all night.”

“Sounds great! So, two games in one week. Very cool and motherly!”

Emily blushes. “Yeah, I guess it is. He’s really good, Pen. Even the coach says he’s a natural and the youngest starting defender he’s ever had.”

“Awww! Look at you all proud and stuff!”

Emily leans closer. “Pen…when we talked on Sunday…he said he loved me before we hung up.”

Garcia’s eyes widen. “Really? Wow!”

“Yeah. I just…Pen, I was a horrible person back…you know, before. Saving Declan was the first selfless thing I had ever done in my life. He was the first person I loved more than myself. To know that he…he remembers me and…and loves me…Pen, it just makes me realize that every hardship I went through to get him away and hide him was worth it.”

Garcia smiles. “Of course it was, Em. And when you saved him you saved yourself. And I for one, am damn glad you did.” She nods towards the door. “Something tells me she’s pretty happy about it, too.”

Emily turns and can’t stop the smile spreading across her face as her wife walks towards them. JJ looks from Em to Garcia and back.

“What?” she asks suspiciously.

“Oh, nothing. Just making plans for me to come to your place tomorrow to gossip and plan the nursery.”

JJ studies her. “Right. Something tells me there’s more to your conversation than that but I’ll let it go for now. Anyway, the prosecutor and his assistant will be here Monday to talk to all of us. I’ll get with Rossi to see what he heard from Hotch. Hopefully that will work for him, too.”

Garcia and Emily nod as JJ heads off to speak with Rossi. Garcia gets up. “Well, back to my lair. Be good, Prentiss.”

“Always, Garcia. I’m too scared you’ve got cameras somewhere that could catch me not being good,” she jokes.

“Oh, Emily…of course I do,” Garcia says with a wink as she walks away.

Emily chuckles…then stops. “Wait…really? Pen? Hey!”

But the analyst is gone. Emily just shakes her head and gets back to work.

* * *

 

Later that night Emily finishes singing to Henry and puts her sleeping son into his crib. She strokes a hand over his head and leans down to kiss him.

“I love you, Henry. You are such a gift to me. I can’t wait to see what you do when you have a little brother or sister to play with. I just know you’re going to be the best big brother ever.”

“You seem sure about that, Mrs. Prentiss.”

Emily turns and sees JJ leaning against the door to Henry’s room. She smiles. “I am. Very sure.”

“I see. Anything else you sure about?” she asks with a suggestive smile.

Emily walks over to her and wraps her arms around her wife’s waist. “I am very sure about how much I love his Mommy.” She gives JJ a deep kiss. “Very, very sure. And if his Mommy wasn’t in a sling I would prove it to her.”

JJ slides her hand up under Emily’s tee shirt. “Then maybe his mommy better show his Mama just how much she loves her.”

Emily shivers. “Jen…you’re shoulder…you…oh, God…”

JJ had lifted the shirt all the way up and her mouth was now toying with one of Emily’s perfect breasts. Emily collapses back against the wall.

“Damn, Jen.”

JJ steps back, enjoying leaving her wife panting. She takes Emily’s hand and leads her down to the bedroom. She unties the sleep pants Emily had put on and pushes them down as Emily pulls her shirt up and off. The brunette notices the bed has been turned down and grins.

“Looks like someone has been planning this seduction.”

JJ’s only answer is to pull Emily into a deep kiss. Emily moans, wishing she could just rip the clothes from her wife’s body. When the kiss finally ends, Emily’s knees are weak. She looks at JJ in concern.

“Baby…your shoulder…”

“Will be fine. My wife, though, is a 5’9” mass of raging hormones. And I plan to take advantage of that.”

As JJ’s mouth moves again to Emily’s breast. Emily moans.

“Who the hell am I to argue?”

JJ turns and pulls Emily towards the bed. She lies down. “Straddle me, baby.”

Emily moans again as she realizes JJ has thought this out carefully. She climbs on top of her wife and leans down to kiss her deeply. JJ thrusts her hips up against Emily’s swollen clit.

“Oh, Jen,” Emily murmurs.

JJ may only have one hand available to her but she puts it to good use toying with Emily’s breasts. Emily had always been very sensitive to nipple play, often nearly coming from JJ working them just right. Now they were even more sensitive and the more JJ manipulates them the harder Emily grinds down against JJ’s thrusting pelvis.

“Oh, Jen…so good. So fucking good.”

JJ pulls Emily’s chest to her mouth, letting her tongue join in on the action. Emily starts to pump harder. JJ pulls her mouth away enough to give one command.

“Play with yourself, Emily. Help me make you come.”

Emily moans. Bracing herself with one hand she moves the other between them. As she slides a finger into her own wet, hot warmth JJ’s hips provide the thrusts she needs for deep penetration. The heel of her palm rubs her throbbing clit, sending sparks of pleasure through Emily’s body.

“Oh, GOD, Jen!”

Emily starts to move faster. JJ smiles against the breast she is sucking. As she nips it with her teeth, she pinches the other one and thrusts extra hard.

“JEN!”

Emily screams as an orgasm rips through her body. Worried about hurting her wife she rolls to the side as she collapses down. JJ rolls onto her side and smiles at her wife.

“I love you, Emily Prentiss.”

“Love…you…too.” After a few minutes, Emily finally catches her breath. “God, Jen, that might be the fastest you’ve ever made me come.”

JJ smiles wishing she wasn’t lying on her good arm so she could caress he wife. “You’re body is getting more sensitive right now. I remember that well.”

Emily slowly turns and looks at Jen. It hits Emily that she had not been with JJ during the first few months of her pregnancy with Henry.

“I missed so much with you, Jen.”

“I know, baby. I wish…wish I had been honest with Will when I found out that I was pregnant. I should have been for all of our sakes.”

Emily turns her head and stares at the ceiling. She wants to ask a question but she doesn’t really want to know the answer. It was something she had never had the guts to ask and JJ had never volunteered. JJ stares at her.

“Ask it, Emily,” she whispers.

Emily turns and stares into cobalt eyes. “When…when was the last time you were with him?”

JJ stares into eyes of milk chocolate. “New York. The night he showed up. After that…after the SUV exploded I couldn’t sleep with him. Not when I knew I was in love with someone else.”

Emily rolls to her side. “Then why didn’t you leave him? Why didn’t you…you tell me how you really felt?”

JJ shrugs. “I was raised believing if a guy gets you pregnant you got married. I did love him at one time, Emily. And I thought…maybe…I could again.” She manages a nervous grin. “I had to take a lot of things in hand, as they say, when my hormones went crazy. And I swear, Emily, most of the time I thought of you when I did.”

Emily smiles. “Most of the time?”

JJ nods. “Yeah. You know I have a thing for Lucy Lawless. A girl can dream, right?”

Emily chuckles. “Sure she can.” Emily strokes a hand down JJ’s cheek. “I don’t care how long it took. I’m just glad that we’re here now; together.”

“And we always will be. I love you so much, Em.”

“I love you, too.”

Emily rolls, forcing JJ to lie back down. Emily kisses her deeply. She lifts up and looks into her eyes.

“Can…can I make love to you or will it hurt?”

JJ smiles. “I think it will hurt more if you don’t.”

Emily smiles and leans in to kiss her wife once more. With the sling blocking access to her wife’s gorgeous breasts, Emily feasts on JJ’s neck and ears as her hand slides into golden curls.

“If it hurts at all, tell me,” Emily whispers.

JJ can only nod as Emily slides two fingers into the throbbing passage. She feels her wife’s inner walls clamp around the diving fingers.

“Oh, Jen, you feel so ready.”

JJ just whimpers, thrusting lightly against the gentle pumps of Emily’s hand. Emily nips at JJ’s earlobe, loving the moan it drags from her wife. Finally Emily can wait no longer. She slides down the bed and settles between JJ’s legs. She draws her tongue up JJ’s glistening folds.

“So damn good, Jen,” she murmurs in appreciation.

“Oh, Em.”

JJ tangles her fingers in Emily’s hair as Emily sucks and nips and strokes the folds with her mouth. Finally JJ’s hands direct her where she needs her most. She draws the swollen clit into her mouth as her hand once more drives into her wife.

“YES, EM!”

It doesn’t take long for Emily to drive her wife into an orgasm. Normally Emily would continue on into a second one but in deference to the shoulder injury she instead crawls back up and pulls her wife close.

“I love you so much, Jen.”

“I love you, too, Emily. You make me feel so good. Better than anyone ever has.”

“You do the same for me, baby. I hope we always do.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Thursday, 3:12 p.m., Conference Room at The Hoover Building in D.C.**

“Sir, my searches are only as good as the information I am given.” Garcia takes a deep breath. “Cody Beamer did not turn his brother over to us as an employee of The Nightingale. Additionally, he and his brother were working a tax scam in that Cody took a large paycheck then split it with his brother. That way only Cody had to pay taxes. Hank just filed as a freelance handyman to keep from being audited. Since there was no real paper trail tying him to the restaurant there was no way we could have even found him by accident.”

Garcia stares at the men in front of her. Try as she might, she cannot help but be intimidated by them. And like a shark smelling blood in the water, the chairman knows it.

“You got your start in the FBI as a criminal, is that correct, Ms. Garcia?”

“Uh, well, technically, yes,” she answers.

“A hacker. The list of places we know you got into is quite impressive. Those hacking skills have proven handy for Chief Hotchner at times, haven’t they?”

“Uh, well, yes, sir. I guess at times they have. But I have never hacked just to hack. It has always been as a last resort,” she insists.

“Right. I’m sure it was. Tell me, Ms. Garcia, how you came to hack Interpol.”

She starts to open her mouth then stops. “I, um, can’t. It’s classified.”

“What is?”

“The cases…um…the reasons…sir, I just can’t speak of it. Any of it.”

“Ms. Garcia, I remind you that you swore to tell this committee the truth.”

“Yes, sir, I know. And the truth is anything I did or didn’t do with Interpol is classified.”

“What if I were to tell you that I have clearance to get you to speak about it?”

“I would need to see proof from Director Ryder, sir. Personally.”

The chairman stares at her. She may be scared but she won’t be cowed into talking about what he wants to know. He is almost impressed by her. Almost.

“Ms. Garcia, did you find it odd that Agent Prentiss called you instead of Agent Jareau when she was with Ian Doyle?”

Garcia considers her answer a moment, sure he is trying to trick her into saying something to hurt Emily. “No, sir. She knew I had the programs needed to trap and trace the call, even if it utilized a sophisticated re-router that bounced the signal all over the world.”

“I see. So you aren’t having an affair with Agent Prentiss?”

Garcia reddens. “WHAT? NO, SIR! I would never do that to JJ! Uh, Agent Jareau. Not to mention AGENT PRENTISS would never cheat on her wife!”

“Oh, please, Ms. Garcia. Surely you know Agent Prentiss slept with Ian Doyle again.”

Garcia slams her hand down onto the table. “NO! She didn’t, sir. She…she…no! It’s classified. And now I know you don’t have the file because the truth is she DIDN’T sleep with him. I will say nothing more about Agent Prentiss in regards to Ian Doyle.” Then she adds. “Sir.”

“I see. And you didn’t find it strange that with her aversion to undercover work that she would suddenly decide to go undercover in Norfolk?”

Garcia’s head is nearly spinning at the change in the conversation. “Well, no sir. Because above and beyond anything, Emily Prentiss is a damn good FBI agent. She took an oath to protect the laws and people of this country and she would gladly ignore her own personal hang-ups to save someone’s life. Just earlier this week we all were deposed for a case we worked in Alaska. She jumped off a cliff into a nearly freezing river to save a woman, sir. Because   _that_  is the kind of person Emily Prentiss is.”

Garcia sees several people on the panel look impressed at her defense of Emily’s character. She stares at the chairman, wondering at the look in his eye.

“And have you come to doubt Chief Hotchner’s ability to lead this team in the aftermath of Norfolk?”

Again Garcia’s head swims. It is obvious he is switching up cases and agents to try to get to her. She slowly shakes her head.

“I have no doubt in Chief Hotchner. It was a good, solid plan. Unfortunately we didn’t truly know all the players in the game and that’s why it got so bad so quickly. That was not his fault, sir. If it was anyone’s it was mine because I didn’t disclose that Cody Beamer had a brother as it didn’t seem relevant at the time.” She leans on the table as if trying to get in the chairman’s face. “So if you want to hang someone for the Norfolk case, you hang me, sir. Not Chief Hotchner or anyone else.”

This time she sees more than one person look at her with newfound respect and admiration. The chairman consults with the others at the table.

“Very well. We’re done for now, Ms. Garcia. You are forbidden from discussing your interview with any members of your team. Make sure you’re available if additional questions arise before our findings are made public. You may go.”

“Yes, sir. Thank, sir. All you sirs and ma’am.”

Garcia gets up and heads out into the hallway. She leans against the wall, glad the interrogation is over. She reaches into the breast pocket of the blazer she wears and pulls out a key she had gotten two days before. She stares at it, drawing comfort from what it represents. Just as she starts towards the elevators JJ comes out from the room across from the conference room.

“Hey, you,” she says with a smile.

“Hi,” JJ replies. “How was it?”

Garcia gives her a grin. “Piece of cake, sugar. You’ll be fine.”

JJ nods. “Good. Thanks, Pen. See you later.”

Garcia nods as JJ heads into the conference room. Dropping the key she is clutching in her hand into her pocket, Garcia heads towards the elevators, hoping JJ’s interview goes better than her own did.


	12. Chapter 12

**Seven days earlier…Friday after the Blown Operation**

Emily finishes straightening out her desk so it will be ready on Monday. Yes, it was very OCD but if she didn’t it would bug her all weekend. She heads to JJ’s office to find Garcia waiting to go.

“You two ready?”

“Just…one…more…second…THERE! Okay, last email sent,” JJ says. She shuts down her computer and starts to straighten her desk.

“Really? You’re going to try to straighten that?” Emily teases, staring at the mountains of files that never seem to get smaller.

JJ glares jokingly at her. “Not all of us can keep our desk neat and clean. Some of us actually work.”

Garcia starts to giggle as Emily raises that infamous eyebrow.

“I’ll remember that comment, Agent Jareau.”

“Maybe, maybe not. You are getting old, Agent Prentiss.”

Garcia bursts out laughing as Emily pulls out a notepad and pretends to write down JJ’s comments. JJ just grins as she grabs her blazer and purse. The three women head out an hour early to attend Declan’s lacrosse game. They hope to take him out to dinner afterwards if the school doesn’t mind.

When they arrive they see Francesca and Henry are already there. The nanny had become a huge fan of the game and attended games even if JJ and Emily couldn’t. It was quite adorable. Henry was even wearing a tee shirt with the school’s logo on it. When they arrive, they see the teams are already warmed up and in final talks with the coaches before taking the field.

“There’s my favorite Godson!” Garcia squeals. Henry cackles and toddles over to her. “Oooo! Look how good you are walking!” She lifts him up and spins him around. “Such a good, smart, way ahead of the pack boy, aren’t you? But of course you are! Look at your Godparents. And, well, you’re parents aren’t too shabby either.”

He giggles and pulls her into a hug, giving her a big kiss. “Mama!” he says, smiling at his Aunt Penny.

“Uh, no, Aunt Penny. Trust me. BIG difference. But good try.”

As Garcia continues to try to get Henry to say her name, Emily looks out at the field. As Declan takes the pitch he sees them and gives a wave as he gets in position. She smiles and waves back. She turns back to the others and sees JJ has managed to get Henry away from Garcia to give him a hug and kiss. Henry is now waving both hands at the field.

“DEEK! DEEK!”

“Oh, that is so freaking cute!” Garcia spouts. “He can’t say ‘Yes’ but he can say so many other things! Too funny!”

JJ rolls her eyes. “Yeah. Hilarious.”

Emily leans over and gives Henry a kiss. “You take your time, Champ. The words will come in time.”

He claps as if he understands what she’s saying. Soon the game is underway and Declan’s cheering section is happily cheering them on. At halftime, a well-dressed man walks over to the group. Mid-fifties, with a bit of gray at the temples of his dark hair the man gives off an air of authority.

“Agent Prentiss?”

Emily turns. “Yes, sir?”

He extends his hand. “Stephen Hill, headmaster.”

“Good to meet you, Mr. Hill.”

“Please, Stephen.”

She smiles and nods. “Stephen.” She gestures to those with her. “This is my wife, Agent Jennifer Jareau Prentiss, our friend Penelope Garcia, our nanny Francesca Marconi. And of course, the little one there is our son Henry. He’s Declan’s number 1 fan.” Henry is staring at the field calling “Deek” over and over again.

Stephen chuckles. “So I see. How is Tom Colter doing?”

Emily nods. “He’s doing okay. The doctors think the treatments are working well and they are confident he is going to beat this. Add in Tom’s own positive attitude and I’m sure things will be just fine.”

“Good, good. Declan’s a great kid but this has affected him a couple of times. I just want to assure you his teachers, his coach and his best friends are all looking out for him. I know it has really helped him to get to know you again. He explained he knew you when he was younger.”

Emily nods, knowing Declan wouldn’t have said much. “Yes, I did. But my job took me away from this area. I’m finally getting a chance to reconnect to old friends here, including Tom and Declan. It’s been great.”

He nods. “Yes, I’m sure it is.” He looks and sees the second half getting ready to start. “Well, I see the second half is ready to begin. It was great to meet you all.”

“You, too. Uh, Stephen, if he doesn’t have any plans for tonight, is it okay is it okay if we take Dec out to dinner? I know he’s got school projects this weekend so we just wanted to spend a little time with him.”

Stephen nods. “If he’s free that should be fine. He just needs to be back in the dorm by 10 for curfew.”

Emily nods. “No problem. Thanks, Stephen.”

“My pleasure.” He looks over at Henry. “He looks like he’d be another fine candidate for our academy. Keep us in mind if you decide to go the private route.”

JJ grins. “We will. Declan and the friends we’ve met have all been such nice kids I’m really impressed.”

“Thank you. We pride ourselves in turning boys into gentlemen starting their first day on campus. But I need to be careful or I’ll start our recruitment spiel and we’ve got a few years before we’ll be ready for Henry,” he says with a grin. “Enjoy the rest of the game. Francesca, it was good to see you again.”

“You, too, Stephen,” she says, a slight blush to her cheeks.

“Thank you,” Emily says sincerely as he walks away.

“Wow…he’s a hottie,” Garcia gushes. “He seemed happy to see you, Francesca. Anything you want to tell us?” she teases.

The others just chuckle as the nanny blushes. Before they can tease her anymore the second half starts. Just like Tuesday, Dec plays great and his team wins. Towards the end, Dec had even made two stops that prevented possible goals. The team swarms him, knowing he had definitely been the player of the game. After the teams have shaken hands, he runs over to his cheering section.

“Hey!” he calls, smiling proudly.

“Dec, you were awesome today!” Emily gushes as she pulls him into a one-arm hug.

“Thanks! Some days everything just clicks, you know?”

“I know what you mean,” JJ agrees. “It’s like you’re not in your own body, just watching it respond to the action.”

Dec nods. “Yeah! Exactly! Just all felt good today. How’s your shoulder doing?”

“Just fine. One more week with this sling and I’ll be good a new,” JJ assures him.

“Cool.” He looks at Penelope and grins. “You must be Ms. Garcia.”

She fluffs her blonde hair filled with pink streaks. Her shirt is bright green with a rainbow hued jacket over it and at least 10 necklaces. She grins. “Gee, why do I feel like they’ve talked about me?”

He grins. “Well, they talked about you and I’ve seen pictures. You’re…memorable.”

She chuckles. “Good. That’s how I like it. And you can call me Aunt Penny. Maybe then Henry will learn that one, too.”

“DEEK!”

Declan smiles at Henry. “Hey, Henry. How you doing?”

“DEEK! FUCK!”

JJ blushes as Declan’s eyes get wide. “Did he…just say…”

Emily chuckles. “Yes. And his mommy has been appropriately punished for teaching him that.”

Declan looks at JJ and grins. “Um. Oops?”

“Yeah. Oops,” she agrees, embarrassed.

“Look, Dec, I know you have your team meeting and stuff all weekend. But think you can get away for dinner? Mr. Hill already okayed it,” Emily tells him.

Declan nods. “Sure! Just need to shower and change after the meeting. Maybe an hour?”

Emily nods. “Sounds good. We’ll meet you over at the dorms.”

“Cool. See you in a bit.”

He races off for his team meeting. Later they all go to a local pizza place and enjoy a great dinner. Emily was even able to skip the anchovy pizza this time, making it a much more enjoyable meal for everyone.

By the time they get home, Henry is already asleep. Emily lifts him out of his car seat. Francesca gives him a kiss and lets them know she will be gone for the weekend but just a phone call away if they need her. Emily carries her son upstairs and lays him on the changing table. She gets him into his pajamas without ever waking him. But when she lays him down he starts to fuss.

“Shhh, sleep now, baby boy.”

She kisses his head and starts to sing. He immediately starts to settle down again. By the time she is finished, he is fast asleep. She kisses him once more.

“I love you, Henry. Dream of all the good things yet to come for you, Champ.”

She heads down to the kitchen…and is immediately pulled into a deep kiss by JJ. As it ends, Emily is more than a little turned on.

“Uh…wow…what was that for? Not that I disliked it,” she adds quickly.

JJ points towards the baby monitor. “I just love the way you are with Henry. And I can’t wait to see and hear you with Rocky and Henry both. You are so sexy in Mama mode.”

Emily smiles and pulls JJ close. “It’s one of my favorite modes. Thank you for making my life better than I ever dreamed.”

“Right back atcha, Mrs. Prentiss.”

The two share a kiss.

“Awwww! You two are so frackin’ cute together!” Garcia enthuses.

Emily just smiles and keeps JJ in a hug. “Yes, I know. We should come with a warning label.”

Garcia chuckles and nods. “So, I brought a couple of catalogs with me.” She pulls out 5 huge baby catalogs.

“A couple is two, Pen,” JJ points out.

Garcia grins. “Tomato, to-mah-to. Let’s start planning Prentiss Papoose Paradise Number 2.”

JJ chuckles and grabs a bottle of wine for her and Garcia as Emily grabs a SmartWater. They head into the activity room so they can spread out and start planning the new baby’s nursery.

An hour later Emily puts her foot down as Garcia and JJ bust out laughing. “No, no, no! We are not turning the floor into a giant moon bounce to cushion the baby if they fall. I’ll never get you two three year olds out of there!”

Garcia pretends to pout. “You’re no fun. JJ, send her to bed so we can plan this right.”

JJ grins. “Can’t. We’re using her credit card for it all.”

“Rats.” Garcia leans towards her and stage whispers. “I can do a ‘thing’ and get you your own card.”

JJ grins and stage whispers back. “We’ll call that Plan B.”

“What’s plan A?” Garcia asks.

“I sex her up and leave her hanging until she agrees to my demands.”

Garcia bursts out laughing. “Coolness! So we’ll have the moon bounce in,” she glances at her watch, “about 5 minutes?”

JJ nods. “Exactly.”

“You two are so not funny,” Emily says, glaring at them. “I would hold out at least 10 minutes,” she adds with a wink.

They all laugh. By the end of the night they have agreed on a “Winnie the Pooh” theme. It was a childhood favorite of both Emily and JJ so it was a perfect, gender neutral choice. Garcia and JJ decide to go to Baby’s R Us the next day to see some of the items in person. Emily had already told them her mother was buying the crib and they could only hope it would go with whatever they do in the bedroom.

“Em, why don’t you come with us?” Garcia says.

“No, I’ll just stay home with Henry. I’ve been kind of achy this week so I want to take it easy. Especially after last weekend.”

“Okay, Princess,” Garcia says. “But if you change your mind there will always be room for both you and the little man.”

Emily smiles. “I know. Besides, I’m thinking you two need some best friend time. I’m sure JJ wants to complain about my weird cravings and strange urges.”

JJ smiles. “Well…that would be nice,” she admits.

Garcia slaps her good arm. “JJ! Be nice to the crazy pregnant lady. She’s the mother of your next child!”

Emily nods and sticks her tongue out at her wife, who just laughs. With baby things decided, the three women spend the rest of the night gossiping and telling funny stories about each other. It is another wonderful night at Chateau Prentiss.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thursday, 5:53 p.m., Conference Room at The Hoover Building in D.C.**

“Agent Jareau, is it true you had an affair with Chief Hotchner?” the chairman suddenly throws at JJ. For an hour he had questioned her on decisions made by the team both in the Norfolk case and other cases. She had answered succinctly and honestly. But this question throws her completely off her game.

“ _Excuse_  me?”

“You heard me, Agent Jareau. The only way I can see  _any_  unit chief allowing two of his agents to marry is if one had something on him. Since we all know Chief Hotchner’s marriage collapsed I can only assume he—”

“I  _have_  never, and  _would_   never, have an affair with anyone, let alone my boss. And unless you have something to back up that accusation, which I  _know_  you don’t, you had best be careful about putting it on record. It’s sexist and prejudicial and highly offensive.”

“Come now, Agent Jareau, what other reason could there be for allowing your relationship with Agent Prentiss?”

JJ takes a deep breath and flashes back to a conversation she had with Director Ryder at the Prentiss Christmas Gala. “Very few people understand what we in the BAU do, sir. We have to put ourselves in the minds of the worst, most depraved individuals across the country. It’s not something you can easily turn off. I find myself profiling people in line at the grocery store. Agent Prentiss knew I understood the pressures and nightmares of the job, just like she understood that for me. We started out as friends and something more built from there. Our relationship has been tested by some of the scariest situations imaginable and we have never once put ourselves or our relationship above the job or above the victims. It has been noted by more than just Chief Hotchner on multiple occasions, sir.”

“And if you end up having a lovers quarrel?” he asks snidely.

“It’s happened. Doesn’t matter when we’re working. The victims and their families matter more than our petty bullshit, sir. We have never and would never forget that, sir.”

“Of course not,” he says condescendingly. JJ has to bite her tongue. “Agent Jareau, why did you turn down a very important position at the Pentagon?”

“Oh for Pete’s sake! Sir.” She takes a deep breath. “I like what I do and where I work. Even before I attained my profiler credentials I had considered taking that step. The Pentagon position is nothing but desk work and meetings. I joined the FBI to help people; to put the bad guys away. That’s what I do with the BAU and I have no desire to stop doing that anytime soon. It is my understanding that promotions can be refused. Unless that rule has changed, sir, what positions I take or don’t are not really anyone’s business but mine.”

“I see. So tell me, Agent Jareau, why did you bring all work at the BAU to a halt to search for your missing wife?”

JJ’s eyes blink a couple of times at the sudden change. And at the offensiveness of the question. “First of all, work in the BAU did   _not_   stop, sir. All the agents still had other cases on their desk and devoted time to each of them. But an agent was missing; kidnapped by an international arms dealer and terrorist that Interpol had lost track of. Yes, we devoted time to profiling Ian Doyle because that was the only way to potentially catch him, rescue Agent Prentiss, and arrest him once more.”

“But you didn’t arrest him, Agent Jareau. You murdered him.” He glances at a page in front of him. “Ten shots in a tight grouping in his heart. Impressive.”

“My shooting prowess is documented, sir. I hit where I aim 99% of the time. As to the number of shots, it is also documented, both by our files and Canadian SRU files, that Doyle was sitting atop Agent Prentiss, who was tied spread eagle on the bed. Agent Morgan and two SRU officers had busted down the door and lay on the floor. As Doyle grabbed his firearm he had 4 potential targets to choose from. I could not risk him getting a shot off, even at the moment of death. By emptying my clip into him I not only stopped him but the momentum of the bullets pushed him and his gun backwards away from where someone could get hit if he squeezed the trigger.”

“I see. And did he get a shot off?”

“Yes, sir. Two,” she states.

He glances at his paperwork. “I don’t see that in your report, Agent Jareau.”

“At the time, with all the noise, I didn’t know. It was not until I saw the write up by the crime scene techs that I knew he got the shots off, sir.”

“I see.” He glances down again. “Was Chief Hotchner reckless in letting Agent Prentiss go undercover in Norfolk?”

JJ rolls her eyes, getting tired of his jumping tactics. “No, sir. In fact, it was not his suggestion she enter the contest. Agent Morgan made the suggestion and I seconded it.”

“ _You_ sent your wife into that situation knowing what she had gone through with Doyle?”

“Yes, sir. Because I knew she could do it.”

“And you nearly got her and your unborn child killed, Agent Jareau.”

JJ stiffens. “Trust me, sir, you don’t need to remind me of that fact.”

“Right.” He glances at the men at the table. One man hands him a piece of paper. He looks it over and then looks up at JJ. “Is it true that Agent Prentiss revealed classified information to you regarding her time as Lauren Reynolds?”

“No, sir. She made me aware of an envelope containing information that could be used in case Doyle ever took her. I didn’t know what was in it and when we did use it most of the information was blacked out. It did, however, give Director Ryder enough information to get through red tape with the CIA and Interpol that allowed us to track down Doyle and rescue Agent Prentiss.”

“I see. What information did he get you?”

“I cannot tell you, sir. It’s classified and we cannot divulge more than what you have in the official reports from the SRU and the amended reports approved by the CIA and Interpol.”

“You’re under oath, Agent Jareau,” he says threateningly.

“Yes, sir, I am. And the oath I took regarding the Doyle case trumps the oath I took here today.”

The chairman and JJ lock eyes in a stare down. JJ feels a surge of pride when he looks away first.

“Very well, Agent. You are dismissed for now though I think it is safe to say this hearing is far from over. You are not to discuss your testimony with anyone, not even your wife.”

“Understood, sir.”

She stands and gathers her files and briefcase. She feels a pit of fear in her stomach. There was an agenda beyond the Norfolk case. Either Hotch or Emily is the true target of this committee. She couldn’t wait to hear what the others had experienced. She glances at her watch. She had been in there nearly 2 hours, much longer than anyone else.

“Not good,” she mutters.

She gets on the elevator, the key in her pocket reminding her that soon she would be among her loved ones…discussing the hearing even though they were told not to. She smiles.

“ _We’re more than a team. We’re family, you prick_ ,” she thinks towards the chairman. “ _You will not destroy us_.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Two days earlier…second Tuesday after the Blown Operation**

“Reid, JJ needs to talk to you about the Copperfield file,” Emily tells him as she sits down at her desk.

“The what?”

“Hey, I’m just the messenger,” Emily says with a shrug…but the look in her eye says to just trust her.

Reid nods. “Ah, right. The consult. Okay.”

Emily just nods as he heads to JJ’s office. She waits at her desk a few minutes and acts as if she’s just finished a file. She closes the manila folder and heads for Hotch’s office to see Morgan.

“Hey, Bossman,” she says with a grin.

He sits back from whatever report he is working on and stretches. “Hi. Remind me again why anyone would want to be a unit chief?”

“The fame, the glory, the feeling that the upper levels of the Bureau have your back.”

He chuckles. “Yeah. Right.”

Emily hands him the folder in her hand, she holds onto it as he takes it. “I finished the Westgate review. Might want to take it home tonight and look it over.”

He stares at her a minute. “I see. Easy reading?”

“Yeah. Won’t take you but a couple of minutes at most.”

He nods. “Okay. Thanks.” She finally lets go and he slides it right into his briefcase. “So, how’s JJ’s shoulder?”

“It’s good. She had the sling off most of the night last night. Still can’t pick up Henry but now that she can give him a two-armed hug her mind is doing a lot better.”

He smiles. “I’m sure it is. Well, I need to finish this report before noon. Thanks for getting me that file so promptly.”

“Not a problem.”

As she leaves she heads over to Rossi’s office. She smiles as she walks in.

“Got a second?”

He gestures to the chairs in front of his desk. “Of course.”

“Good. I have something to give you; a gift my mother sent for you.”

“For me?” He raises an eyebrow, not believing her for a minute.

She shrugs. “What can I say? She’s a fan of yours.”

She pulls a small, wrapped box out of her pocket. “She said it was from the Tower of London; some sort of memento from the Keeper of the Keys.”

He chuckles. “Ah, yes…inside joke,” he tells Emily as she raises an eyebrow.

“Uh, Rossi…just how well do you know my mother?”

He grins. “Oh, Emily…do you   _really_   want to know?” he asks as he tucks the gift in his pocket.

She laughs. “Right. Probably not.” She stands. “See you later.”

He nods. “You got it.”

As she gets back to her desk she sees Reid back at his. “Get it all square with JJ?”

He nods. “Yep. Just forgot one form. We’re good now.”

“Excellent,” she says with a smile.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thursday, 10:34 a.m., the Prentiss condo in Westgate Terrace**

Hotch is staring out the large floor to ceiling window at the Capitol building in the distance. He hadn’t been back here since the night Garcia was kidnapped. It looks so barren with nothing but the dining room table to show anyone had ever lived there. Gone were the artistic touches that showed the privileged upbringing of Emily. Gone were the toys and pictures that showed the family-oriented upbringing of JJ.

He takes a sip of coffee as he walks around the open area where the couch and entertainment center used to be. It was a really nice condo.

“How the hell is this not rented out yet?” he wonders.

Before he can contemplate an answer he hears a key in the lock. He turns and smiles as Emily walks in. She grins at him.

“Good, you got the key and note.”

“Yes. Nice bouquet of flowers, by the way,” he says with a grin.

She chuckles. “I figured the Hotchner bachelor pad could probably use a little brightening up.”

“So, we’re not supposed to discuss our testimony.”

“Nope,” she agrees.

They stare at each other a moment.

“So is it you or me they are after?” he finally asks.

She shrugs. “Maybe both for different reasons. They tried to press me on Doyle. I think someone is upset that they can’t get the info they want on the first sting or on my kidnapping.”

“What did you tell them?”

“Not a damn thing. It’s classified for a reason. They better get the right signature on the right subpoena before I tell them any more than they already have.”

“Good.” He looks around. “Out of curiosity, why the hell isn’t this place rented out yet? It’s a prime location. Are you still paying for it?”

Emily grins. “Yep. We thought about keeping it and subletting it furnished to TDY workers. Mostly we’re keeping it empty right now because it’s driving the management company crazy to have it empty. I’m just waiting for next month when my lease expires to see what they say to me when I want to renew it.”

“Why would you renew it? You two aren’t having problems, are you?” he asks with a concerned frown.

Emily chuckles. “Nope.” She pauses a minute. “Jen and I own this building.” Hotch’s mouth drops open as he immediately calculates how much this piece of property must be worth. “And I’m not really happy with the management company. They will get a chance to redeem themselves or I will kick them to the curb and hire a new one. I just want them to sweat it a bit when I let them know who, exactly, I am.”

He starts to laugh. “They don’t know?”

She raises an eyebrow. “If they do they are idiots considering they turned me down the first time I applied to live here.”

Hotch just shakes his head as he continues to laugh. “Thanks, Prentiss, I needed that chuckle.”

She nods. “Glad I could help, sir.”

* * *

 

By 1 p.m. Morgan and Rossi had joined them at the condo. It was a perfect meeting place because there was no way they were not going to discuss their testimony and try to figure out the agenda behind the hearing.

“The questions were out of line, Hotch. They were asking more about Doyle and you than anything to do with Norfolk,” Morgan tells him.

Rossi nods. “True. They also got a bit personal with me. Someone is using the Norfolk case as a means to an end.”

“But what end?” Emily asks. “I mean, okay, maybe to drive Hotch out. But that’s always been more a thing with Straus, not above her. And what the hell does Doyle have to do with this team other then when I was taken? Asking about my time as Lauren Reynolds makes no sense if they are just trying to split the team.”

They all think carefully about the questions they had been asked and why they had been asked. Finally Emily sighs and throws up her hands.

“I’m hungry. Rocky needs to eat. How about I order Chinese?”

Morgan grins. “A fine selection of anchovies and rice?”

Emily smiles. “No, smart ass, I’ll order all sorts of stuff. Rocky is off her fish kick for the moment.”

“Thank God,” Rossi says…as if truly thanking God.

Those gathered laugh as Emily places an order with the local Chinese restaurant. She had missed this place so goes a little overboard, figuring she can take the leftovers home for any late night cravings. Once the food arrives, the agents turn the talk to baby names, funny things kids they know have done, and anything other than the hearing. They just needed a break for a time.

* * *

 

Five p.m. rolls around and no JJ. Then 5:30. Finally at 6 Emily texts her wife.

“ _Where are you_?”

The team is all worried.

“If…if she refused to answer or something would they arrest her for contempt?” Garcia asks.

Emily sighs. “If they did she would have a chance to call our lawyer and if that were the case he would have called me.”

Rossi looks at Emily. “JJ has her hand in everything we do, from team cases to individual consults. Add in her relationship to you and they may be really grilling her.”

“Son of a bitch,” Emily mutters as she turns and stares out the window at the Capitol.

The team continues to wait nervously until 6:45 when they finally hear a key in the door. Emily steps towards it and lets out a breath of relief when she sees her wife walk in the door.

“Jen,” she whispers.

The blonde’s face is drawn and bags are under her eyes. Emily just pulls her into a hug, which JJ gratefully falls into. The team gives them a moment. Finally Emily eases back and looks into blue eyes dulled by fatigue.

“Glad to see you weren’t arrested for contempt,” she says with a grin.

JJ manages a smile. “Probably came close.”

“Why did they question you so long?” Garcia asks.

JJ steps away from Emily so she can address the team, though her hand still clutches one of her wife’s.

“Well, let’s see: I’m emotionally unstable when Emily is in danger, I made you all focus on Emily and Doyle instead of other cases, I pushed Emily into an undercover op because I am one mean bitch and, oh yes, my favorite, I had an affair with Hotch.”

Hotch’s eyes widen. “You did? Where the hell was I when that happened?” He jokes. He is glad to see JJ smile.

“I’m not sure. I seem to have missed it, too. I half expected them to demand a DNA test on Henry.” She sighs and leans against Emily. “Anyway, seems to me most of my questions were about our rescue of Emily from Doyle. Someone wants information that’s classified and they are trying to use this forum to get it.”

Hotch nods. “That’s the feeling I get, too. Tomorrow morning Straus testifies. Then any of us they want to speak with will be called again.” He looks at Emily. “Want to lay money that you’re called up?”

Emily smiles. “I never take a sucker bet, Hotch. Ever.”

“Look, there’s nothing more we can do until we get a better idea of what their endgame is,” Rossi points out. “I say we call it a night and all plan to meet in the waiting room across from the conference room tomorrow at 8. If we are all right there they can call us in as needed and get this shit over with quickly.”

Everyone nods in agreement. They stagger their leaving until only Hotch, Emily and JJ are left. Hotch looks at the two women.

“Watch your back, Emily. You turned down that job at Interpol. This could be a play to get you to take it.”

JJ looks stunned but Emily just nods. “I’ve thought of that already. Won’t work. If I lose my creds I have options other than Interpol. And I’ll damn sure take them before taking that position.”

He nods and heads out. JJ turns and looks at Emily.

“Were you going to tell me?”

Emily stares into JJ’s eyes. “Yes, Jen. Just not in front of everyone. It’s also crossed my mind that some of the things they have accused you of could be used to make you take the Pentagon or Interpol offer, too. And if you took the Interpol job they know I would follow you over there and, fuck them, they would do something to you to draw me back in. It’s all a fucking nightmare plot.”

JJ grunts “Hmph. If it was a story plot no one would believe it.”

Emily grins. “True.” She pulls JJ into a hug. “How about we forget it for now. There’s nothing we can do tonight to stop the wheels that are turning.”

“True.”

JJ pulls away and starts to walk around the now empty condo. She walks over to the window and stares out a moment. She then turns and smiles seductively at Emily.

“This was the first place I kissed you. Right in front of this window.”

Emily smiles and walks towards her wife. “I know. One of the best damn days of my life.”

JJ slips her arm out of the sling as Emily gets close. She lays her hands on Emily’s shoulders as Emily grips her waist and pulls her close. They share a deep, passionate kiss, both remembering the emotions of the night when they admitted their feelings for each other. When the kiss finally ends, Emily draws a hand down JJ’s cheek.

“I love you, Jennifer Prentiss. I have loved you for so long.”

JJ pulls Emily close again as one hand slips down and starts to undo the blouse Emily wears. Emily moans as she feels JJ’s hand slip inside and cup her satin draped breast.

“Oh, Jen,” she murmurs against her wife’s lips.

“You remember our first night here. Do you remember our last?” JJ asks huskily.

“Yes, baby…oh, yes.”

The couch is gone but the table and chairs aren’t. JJ pushes Emily that way. Her hands steal to the zipper and button on the back of Emily’s skirt. By the time they get to the table, Emily has stepped out of her skirt. JJ moans as she sees the thong under Emily’s pantyhose.

“God, do you know what it does to me to see you in a thong?”

“Remind me,” Emily growls in JJ’s ear.

JJ slides the hose down as Emily kicks out of her low heels. JJ stands and slides the blouse from Emily’s shoulders. She draws her tongue along the top of Emily’s bra cups.

“Oh, Jen,” Emily whispers.

She is so lost in that sensation she doesn’t realize JJ has undone her bra until the blonde’s tongue draws a circle around a hard nipple.

“Unnnggh…yes…suck it, Jen. Please,” Emily begs.

JJ does as Emily arches against the warm mouth with the teasing tongue. JJ’s hands are kneading Emily’s ass, loving the access to them that the thong allows. JJ backs her up a few steps more.

“On the table, Emily,” JJ orders.

Emily boosts herself up onto the edge of the table. JJ stands between her legs, her hands now squeezing and pinching Emily’s breasts as they kiss once more, their tongues dancing erotically back and forth. Finally JJ pulls away and stares into eyes black with desire.

“Mmm…my favorite meal,” she whispers.

Emily just sighs as JJ sits down in a chair and starts to lick and kiss along Emily’s thighs. Her fingers tease along the sides of the thong, driving Emily insane.

“Please…Jen…please…so ready for you…please…”

But JJ wants to wait a moment more. She licks and nips along the outside of the small patch of cloth covering her goal. Emily’s hips thrust against each contact.

“Pleeeease, Jen…God…gonna explode…please fuck me, please.”

JJ continues to lick and nip as her hands now go to the top of the thong. As she starts to lower it, Emily lifts up enough for JJ to slip it off her hips and down her legs. JJ kisses her way from Emily’s knee back up to the warm center. She sees Emily’s clit protruding from neatly trimmed curls. She blows on it and Emily shivers.

“Lay back, baby. Open yourself to me,” JJ commands.

Emily lies back, bringing her feet up onto the edge of the table. JJ blows on the ready clit once more and as Emily’s hips pump up, JJ meets them, her mouth latching onto the beautiful gem in front of her.

“OH, JEN! YES!”

JJ immediately thrusts two fingers into Emily’s wet center, wishing her left arm was at full strength so she could use both hands to make love to her wife. Feeling Emily near the apex, she ads a third finger and nips at the clit.

“JEN! LOVE! YOU!”

Emily comes hard, her wife lapping up every drop of love that Emily produces. After a few minutes, JJ sits back. She stares at her spent wife proudly.

“Oh, yeah…my favorite fucking meal ever,” she states.

Emily just nods, her ability to speak once again stolen by the love of her life.


	16. Chapter 16

**Friday, 8:23 a.m., Conference Room at The Hoover Building in D.C.**

“So you’re saying Agent Hotchner has carte blanche to do whatever he wants with his team while in the field? Isn’t that a little dangerous, Chief Straus?”

“No, sir,” Straus states. “It is more dangerous for those of us not in the field, sitting back at the safety of Quantico, to try to dictate what the teams must do. They are in the position to make changes to operations for the safety of our agents and, more importantly, the people we have sworn an oath to protect.”

“And I see from your own records you have questioned Chief Hotchner and his team on several occasions. One time you even suspended him pending your own investigation and another time you suspended Agent Prentiss for the same duration.” He stares at her.

Straus leans on the table. “Is there a question in there, sir?”

“There are many questions, Chief Straus. Why did you allow the relationship between Agents Prentiss and Jareau to continue unfettered?”

“It was not, sir. They followed chain of command and made Chief Hotchner aware of the situation. They then proved they could handle being teammates as well as lovers. Their relationship has in no way endangered the team’s integrity.”

“Until Ian Doyle,” the chairman states.

“I disagree, sir. I was personally involved with that investigation from the moment we realized Agent Prentiss had been taken. Agent Jareau never once acted in any way unprofessional nor did she let her emotions dictate her actions or interactions with other members of the team.”

“Word has it that she punched former Interpol unit leader Clyde Easter.”

“If she did I was not informed as such. And to be honest, sir, if she hadn’t someone else would have. His negligence and hubris led to the kidnapping of Agent Prentiss. It was only the skills of this team, including Prentiss herself, which brought her back to us and ended Doyle’s reign of terror forever.”

“So you approve of how things went down?”

“Yes, sir, I do,” she states with finality.

“And you feel Chief Hotchner and Agent Prentiss are not liabilities to the FBI?”

“That is correct, sir. We are damn lucky to have them both.”

“Well…that remains to be seen. You are dismissed for now. Don’t go far. We’ll be speaking with you again after we talk to Hotchner and Prentiss once more.”

She nods. “As you wish, sir.”

She stands and leaves the room. She is concerned that she was only questioned for about half an hour. She knew everyone else had been at the table at least an hour. And JJ had been there for 2. When she and Rossi had spoken the night before (on disposable phones) they had suspected the endgame was already in play. Now she is sure of it. But what the hell was going on?

* * *

 

**Friday, 8:45 a.m., Conference Room at The Hoover Building in D.C.**

“I remind you, Chief Hotchner, you are still under oath for this hearing.”

“Yes, sir,” Hotch agrees.

“Chief Hotchner, why didn’t you let Interpol search for Emily Prentiss?”

“Interpol lost Ian Doyle in the first place. We did request their help as well as help from the CIA. We received help from both agencies but maintained control of the operation to better protect Bureau assets.”

“You mean our money, Chief Hotchner?” he asks doubtfully.

“No, sir, I meant Agent Prentiss. Had they kept track of Doyle themselves, not to mention Agent Easter, she would never have been taken. Their only concern was stopping Doyle and saving face. Our goal was getting Prentiss back alive.”

“You’re only goal? You didn’t set out to stop him permanently?”

“Our goal was to take him alive. But the situation did not lend itself to that outcome.”

“Of course not. After all, Agent Jareau was the one behind the gun.”

Hotch stiffens. “She was cleared by Canadian SRU and the FBI IAB investigation. She had no choice but to take the shots she did to protect the other 4 people in the room with her.”

“So I keep hearing. You’re dismissed, Chief Hotchner. I think we have everything from you we need.”

Hotch reluctantly gets up. He is still not sure what is really going on here. And he hates it.

* * *

 

**Friday, 10:07 a.m., Conference Room at The Hoover Building in D.C.**

Emily has been back in the hot seat for over an hour. It is now obvious to her that whatever is going on is directed at her. And she doesn’t like it.

“So tell me, Agent Prentiss, when did you fall in love with Ian Doyle?”

Emily grinds her teeth. “I did not fall in love with Ian Doyle.” She thinks to herself. “ _Lauren Reynolds did, you fucking asshole. And how the fuck do you know that?”_

“Then tell me, Agent Prentiss, how did you get close enough to him to bring him down?”

“No, sir, I won’t. There are aspects of the case that are classified and I won’t reveal them to you or to anyone.”

“So you expect us to believe you haven’t told your wife about your time with Interpol?”

“I told her enough to keep her safe and enough that she was able to use that information to help save me when Doyle took me.”

“I see. Are you carrying Ian Doyle’s child.”

“NO!” Emily shouts, furious that he even asked.

He grins, glad to have gotten a rise out of the woman. “I see. Obviously a touchy subject. Tell me, who is Declan Colter?”

“A college friends’ son,” she answers immediately. “While my friend is being treated overseas for cancer Agent Jareau and I are acting as guardians of the boy.”

“Right. I have a file here that says Declan Colter is the illegitimate son of you and Ian Doyle.”

Emily laughs. “Then your file is wrong. Do the math, sir. It doesn’t work. He would have been…let’s see…maybe 4 or 5 when I was Lauren.” Emily had pretended to consider how old Declan would be. Inside her heart is pounding. How close were they to exposing the truth?

But the chairman frowns. He was sure he was correct. He does do the math and realizes Emily could not be the mother of the boy, if he was, in fact, Doyle’s son. Emily breathes carefully, reading the frustration on the man’s face as he sees she’s not lying.

“ _Just breathe, Emily_ ,” she coaches herself. “ _Just breathe. For Rocky. Just breathe_.”

“Agent Prentiss, you were offered the chance to take Clyde Easter’s position at Interpol. Why didn’t you take it?”

“Interpol let me down on more than one occasion. The FBI has not. Specifically, this team I am on has not. I have no desire to leave the BAU for any reason,” she states honestly.

“Not even after Chief Hotchner nearly got you, your wife, and your unborn child killed in Norfolk?”

“He didn’t, sir. Are we really going to hash out that tired line again? The team came up with a plan.” The more she talks the angrier she gets. “The unsubs brother lied to us. Shit happens, sir. But we are all alive to go after another unsub on another day. And we will if you stop this ridiculous bullshit and let us do our jobs!”

The chairman’s face is red with fury. A couple members of the panel, however, look impressed by the statement.

For her part, Emily is trying to calm her blood pressure. She reaches for her glass of water but her hand is shaking so badly she cannot keep it steady. The one woman on the panel leans towards her microphone.

“Agent Prentiss? Are you okay?”

“I…I…I don’t…” Emily’s eyes roll back and she passes out, sliding from her chair to the floor.

“CALL AN AMBULANCE!” the chairman screams as the lady on the panel races to Emily’s side.

“Her pulse is racing.” She glares at the chairman. “Are you happy now? She is right. Your vendetta is bullshit! End this crap now.”

He just glares at the woman as EMT’s are hustled into the hearing room.

* * *

 

Across the hall, the BAU team paces. They hear a commotion in the hallway but think nothing of it until the door to their room opens. They look up expecting to see Emily. Instead, they see one of the security guards stick his head in. He scans the room until he sees JJ.

“Agent Jareau, you’re needed. Hurry.”

JJ’s heart leaps into her throat as she runs past the man and right into the conference room. She sees two EMT’s tending to Emily.

“EM! NO!”

She races forward and is intercepted by one of the panel members.

“She’s okay. Just got a bit worked up and passed out.”

JJ nods and walks past him to look down at her wife.

“Hi,” Emily says weakly.

“Hi,” JJ says forcing a smile to her face. “You always did like to make a lasting impression.”

Emily manages a smile. “I hate to be forgotten.”

JJ chuckles. “Like anyone ever could.” She lays a hand on one of the EMT’s shoulders. “How is she?”

“BP is elevated and her pulse is racing. Too much stress on a body working for two,” he explains.

“Are they both okay?” JJ asks.

“Yes, ma’am. Just needs rest. She also seems a bit dehydrated but I think it would be best to send her home to drink some Powerade and water rather than put her on an IV.”

JJ thinks about what they did last night at the condo. “Shit,” she mutters.

Emily reads her mind. “Stop, Jen. My own fault. Not drinking enough. That’s all.”

JJ nods and turns to the chairman. “Are you done with her? Sir?” she asks pointedly.

He nods. “Yes. For now. We may need to—”

“Oh, bull crap, Mr. Chairman,” one of the other panelists says. “She’s not going to tell you what you want to know. She’s bound by an oath not to and you don’t have the strings necessary to open up the files you want to see. Deal with it.”

JJ smiles at the man then turns back to the chairman. “Fine. We’re done with her,” he concedes. He looks at the others. “I think we have what we need. Let’s go.”

They head out of the room to deliberate what they have learned in their interviews with the team. JJ kneels down and takes one of Emily’s hands.

“You need to go home, baby. I’ll call Francesca.”

“No. Call the car service. No need for Francesca to drag Henry up here.”

JJ thinks a second. “What car service?”

Emily points towards her briefcase. “My personal phone. Capital Car service. We have an account.”

“We do?”

“Well, Mother does,” Emily admits with a grin.

JJ smiles and gets the phone. She orders the car and then looks down at Emily. “I’m going to let the others know you’re okay. By now Garcia is ready to storm the castle, so to speak.”

Emily chuckles. “True.”

JJ heads out and, as expected, is nearly tackled by Garcia when she enters the room.

“She’s okay. Just got worked up and passed out,” she says immediately.

“Oh, thank God,” Straus whispers.

“The panel is deliberating now. From what one guy said this whole thing has been the chairman’s way of getting classified info on Doyle. Who knows why,” JJ relates.

“That makes no sense. Only Emily could have given him that,” Hotch points out.

JJ shrugs. “We did plenty that got blanketed again when we got her back. Could be he wanted our research.”

Reid nods. “We connected a lot of dots between the associates of Doyle and Reynolds. Maybe he wanted that information.”

“Could be,” Hotch says. “We’ll see what happens when they call us back for their results.”

* * *

 

**Friday, 4:47 p.m., Conference Room at The Hoover Building in D.C.**

The entire team, minus Emily, is seated at the table in front of the panel. Garcia had thought the unpleasant looking chairman couldn’t look any worse than he did while he was questioning her. She was wrong. He now looked downright evil. Obviously he was not happy with the rest of the panel.

“Over the years your team has attained outstanding results in the cases you have investigated. However, it has come at a great cost on many occasions. There has to be a limit to what can be accepted. It is our opinion, that you all have exceeded that limit. As a result, Agent Hotchner, you will remain suspended for two more weeks. Additionally, the entire team is on probation. Cross another line, push the boundaries of laws and our own regulations, and further sanctions will be enforced. Are there any questions?”

Straus stands. “No questions, sir, but I feel you have doled out your punishment incorrectly.”

“Excuse me?” he says, astounded she would question him.

“There is a chain of command, sir. I gave Chief Hotchner the freedom to run his team as he saw fit. If anyone should be suspended it’s me.” The agents all exchange shocked looks. “In the future I will pay better attention to his actions and make sure both the letter and spirit of our regulations are followed.”

The chairman glances at his panel. Several nod at him. He sighs. “Very well, Chief Hotchner, you are reinstated. Chief Straus, two weeks suspension without pay.”

She nods. “Very good, sir.”

“I warn you, Chief Hotchner, Agents, we  _will_   be watching you.”

The panel files out, leaving the stunned BAU team behind. Hotch looks at Straus.

“I…I don’t know what to say other than thank you.”

She shrugs and grins. “This was just political bullshit, as Emily would say. Besides, I could use a couple weeks off.” She looks at each agent in turn. “Don’t you all change a damn thing about what you do. You get results and save lives. _That’s_  what matters. Not,” she gestures to the room, “all this. See you all in a couple of weeks.”

As she leaves Reid slowly turns and looks at everyone. “Okay…I was definitely wrong to dismiss Emily’s pod person theory.”

Everyone laughs. They all leave to make their way to the Prentiss house to check on Emily…and celebrate their victory over an egomaniac trying to use them for his own personal gain.


	17. Chapter 17

JJ walks into the living room and finds Emily dozing on the couch, her feet up, Henry cuddled up between her body and the couch. Sergio is curled up between her feet. JJ pulls out her phone and snaps a picture. As the others file in, they too can’t help but smile at the tranquil scene. They head to the kitchen to let Emily rest some more.

“Do you think we’ll ever find out what was really going on here?” Garcia asks.

Rossi shakes his head. “I doubt it. Not unless it comes back to bite us in the ass.”

“Which it could,” Hotch points out. “But it’s like Straus says, we can’t start changing the way we work to please that panel. We don’t break the law, we don’t step on the toes of the locals, we don’t let the bad guys walk by doing the wrong thing.” He looks at JJ. “Though there are obviously things I wish we could have changed about the outcome of the Norfolk case I would do it all the same exact way again.”

JJ nods. “Me, too. Hank killed those people. And Cody caused the snafu by hiding his brother’s existence. They are to blame for everything that went down. Everything. Now, how about I order pizzas?”

“Breadsticks, too?” Morgan asks.

JJ rolls her eyes. “Breadsticks, too.”

“An anchovy one for me?” Emily asks from the doorway. “Rocky’s got her weird urges going again.”

“MOMMY!” Henry squeals.

“Ugh. Yes, we can get an anchovy one. But you have to eat it in the garage.” JJ teases. She smiles and walks over. “You okay, Em?”

Emily nods. “Yeah. Just…groggy.”

JJ gives Henry a hug and kiss. Garcia hurries over.

“How’s my little Godson?” She holds her arms out and he happily goes to her. “You are such a good little boy. So sweet, so nice, so—”

“—needing to be changed,” Emily finishes for her friend.

Everyone laughs as Garcia slowly turns and glares at Emily. “You keep doing this to me. Just remember: Karma is a female puppy dog!”

Emily just winks as Garcia takes Henry upstairs to get changed. “So, what’s the verdict?” the brunette asks.

They tell her what went down in the conference room. Emily is as surprised as the rest at Straus’ stepping up to take the hit.

“That will be on her record,” Emily points out. “It could hurt her chances for advancement.”

Rossi shrugs. “Well, something tells me she’s looking at things a little differently now.”

“Really? Why do you say that?” Reid asks.

Rossi glances at Hotch. “Oh…a little birdie told me.”

“She has a pet parrot?” Reid asks confused.

Morgan shakes his head. “Are you sure your IQ is 187 and not 18.7?”

Everyone chuckles. Soon the pizza arrives and they spend the evening relaxing and laughing, the trauma of the case and the two weeks in limbo quickly becoming just a bad memory.

All in all, it was a pretty damn good night to be on the BAU “A team”. And they had the whole weekend before the murder and mayhem that colors their lives darkens their desks once again.

* * *

 

“SHIT!” Emily exclaims, tossing yet another pair of pants to the bottom of her closet.

JJ pokes her head in. “Em? You okay?”

“No! I guess Rocky’s anchovy pizza kick has finally caught up with me. None of my pants fit! I need to go on a diet,” she grumbles as she grabs yet another pair to try.

JJ stares at Emily a minute. When Emily turns sideways, JJ starts to giggle. Emily looks at her, even more irritated.

“What the hell is so funny?”

JJ steps closer and takes Emily’s hands in her own. “Emily, you’re in your sixteenth week.”

“So?” Emily asks with irritation…and then it hits her. “Oh! So…so…”

She looks down at her stomach. JJ pulls her over to the mirror and turns her sideways to it. Emily stares in wonder at the significant bump on her stomach. JJ’s hand gently strokes over their child.

“How…how didn’t I know?” Emily asks wondrously.

JJ shrugs. “You’ve been wearing skirts more since we were on desk duty. That meant pantyhose. You’ve been squishing Rocky,” JJ teases.

Emily’s face becomes a mask of horror. “Oh God! Did I hurt her? Should I call the doctor? Should I—”

“Em, Rocky is fine. I promise. We just…we should have gone shopping before now. Guess we’ll go tonight.”

Emily slowly smiles. “I need maternity clothes, Jen.”

JJ smiles and kisses her shoulder. “Yes, sweetheart, you do.”

Emily just stares at her stomach. “I…I never thought…I didn’t think I…but I am…and we are…”

JJ turns her and gives her a deep kiss. “You are so sexy when you lose the ability to speak.”

Emily smiles and brings a hand to JJ’s cheek. “It is suddenly so…so much more  _real_.”

JJ nods. “I know. I remember when I first started showing. I am so glad I was here with you at this moment. It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

Emily nods. “Oh yeah. So very beautiful.” She kisses JJ gently and stares into her sad eyes. “You were alone, weren’t you? When you noticed?”

JJ sighs and nods. “Will was back in New Orleans working on his move up here. Thankfully Garcia was in her office first thing in the morning so I could show her.”

Emily thinks a minute. “Where was I?”

JJ shrugs. “Testifying or something. I just hated that you weren’t there. I was so eager to tell you.” She blushes. “And then Garcia said Will was going to be so excited.” JJ looks into Emily’s eyes. “I should have known then, admitted then, that I was supposed to be with you. It was you I wanted to share that with.”

Emily smiles. “Then I guess you will have to have another baby so I can experience it with you.”

JJ nods. “You have a deal, sweetheart.” They share another kiss. “So, let’s find you something roomy to wear to work today. Time to get back to business as usual.”

“Not completely. No more field work for me, Jen. Not until after maternity leave.”

JJ grins. “Right. Back to business as usual…except for the pregnant chick.”

Emily laughs as they start to go through her closet to find something that will fit over her brand new baby bump.


End file.
